Time & Digimon
by Chronos a keeper of time
Summary: What to know what happened between season 1 and 2 besides Diaboromon? Well I do to, so this is what I think happened. Don't let the beginning fool you, just read on and review!
1. Default Chapter

I walk through the ancient doors to step into the large corridor. Whispers echo through the hollowed walls as I kept my eyes fixed on the next set of doors. I can't really tell you much about myself. The reason why is I'm not very sure about anything anymore, but that's another story on how I got here. But, all I can tell you is that I was given a new name, you can call me Chronos for the time being…and that's about it.  
  
I arrived at the set of doors and gazed upon their mystery. Upon the doors were carved pictures of important events that had happened throughout time, and also words written in ancient dialect. I could only translate a few passages, those who have questions, enter forth and receive your answers. And with that read, the doors glowed an eerie white light, and suddenly opened slowly and I entered the next room.  
  
I walked to the center in which I stood with my head bowed down as my eyes stared at the floor. And then a deep voice bellowed from above, "Chronos…you have progressed rather quickly for your brief time spent here."  
  
I cleared my throat; "I thank you for your guidance, my council…"  
  
"Chronos…the members of this council have reached an agreement."  
  
I was sort of nervous; I didn't even know what they were talking about or even why they had summoned me. I've heard rumors going around that the high council was deciding upon something, but I had no clue they were deciding something about me. I braced for the worst yet to come.  
  
"We have decided that it is time we bestow upon you this…"  
  
With that, a ball of light slowly emerged from high above and made its way down as it levitated towards me. Then as it was about besides me, it flashed and wooden staff appeared with a clock infixed on top.  
  
"With this staff, you will have the ability to cross and enter different dimensions."  
  
I was certainly surprised, only keepers of great importance and are highly respected were given a time staff.  
  
"But, my council…my training as a keeper has yet to be…"  
  
But they interrupted, "Your training as a keeper here, is no longer necessary. You power of time has progress well enough and your knowledge and understanding of our rules has reached their peak, it is time for you to venture out and gain knowledge."  
  
I knelt down and pick up the staff with my hand and held it close to me. And then an imaged appeared before my eyes.  
  
"We have sensed a disturbance within this realm, we wish for you to go there."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement as I arose to my feet clenching the staff in hand.  
  
They spoke again, "This is your first assignment Chronos, remember that you may only provide aid and assistance to the one chooses to be the leader."  
  
"I understand." I said  
  
"Then be off, and safe travels. We have high hopes for you Chronos and we know you will not make a mockery of the high council."  
  
I bowed before them and then made a rather quick turned around and headed for the doors. I had to get out of there in a hurry. I thought as walked hastily down the corridor of whispers. "So the council wanted me to take on this assignment," I wasn't really excited cause instead I was actually extremely nervous. "What they said, we have high hopes for you Chronos…it's like what a person usually says to someone who ends up rebelling or letting them down. Just great…" I reached for the last set of doors and opened them.  
  
I walked out as I took a deep breath, trying to let everything just soak in.  
  
Then out of no where, "So, they exile your or something, hehehe?" someone had said  
  
I looked around until my eyes caught glance on who was talking to me.  
  
"Funny Prisca, real funny." I said back to her. She calmly walked next to me, "So what happened anyway, I'm dying to know what they did to you?"  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you, but it turns out I didn't do anything bad. I just received my first assignment as a keeper."  
  
Prisca was only a watcher; I was ascended higher as keeper a while back. Prisca was a little ticked off when that happened cause she though she was the one who was going to be ascended, but she soon cooled down. She and I were like friends; we'd often talk about things that had happened to us, just to escape a moment from this strict and intense realm. She set her eyes on me, "Really, so where you heading for your assignment, huh oh KEEPER of time?"  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Prisca. Anyway I didn't get a good look on where they were sending me, give me a minute and I'll display the images again."  
  
Prisca looked at me in a funny way, "You don't pay attention to much do you? (Sigh) Sometimes I think they should have chosen me for a keeper."  
  
"Oh don't bring that up again." I clutched my staff trying to remember the assignment given to me, "Ah here we go…"  
  
And then an illusion appeared from my staff and projected it before us.  
  
"Lets see, it's called the digital world…something about disturbance around here."  
  
I looked over to see the pictures being displayed, "It looks peaceful enough to me…"  
  
All of sudden explosions started to appear; fireballs and other blasts of energy were being hailed back and forth throughout the hologram  
  
"You were saying something about peaceful?" Prisca informed me  
  
"Fine, so it's not so peaceful, but see look what we have here." The images shifted to another place in the digital world. It showed a pair of digimon snuggled together, "They managed to find romance and peace in this place. So it's not all that bad."  
  
"Eh, well what three techniques you choosing on your assignment?"  
  
My eyes widened, "That's right, on missions keepers are only allowed to chose three techniques to help them on their quest. Hmmmm…well I guess I'll decided when I get there. But for now I better open a portal there as quickly as possible, I don't want to be to late on my first assignment."  
  
I grip my staff and snap my fingers; thunder sounds and a blue rift tears down in space. The rift opens and an image started to form within the rift's opening. "There we go, be back before you know it." and I leap through the abyss of the dimensional rift.  
  
"Don't worry Chronos, everything will be right again, just you wait…" Prisca murmured  
  
Then I heard it, the sound of water washing ashore. I breathed in, as saltwater air filled my lungs and exhaled. I slowly opened my eyes to see the ocean come and go before me. It was the first time I had crossed dimensions, and the feeling was intense I tried to shake off the feeling. I found myself sitting on a rock, one leg bent and the other set aside. In one of my hands, I held my staff and other rested upon my lap. I leaped from the rock and landed on the beach as the sand grinded beneath my boots. The sea breeze went across the shoreline as it went and caught in my white sleeveless trench coat. I stood there in awe at the sight; it was certainly a change from my familiar settings.  
  
With all the tranquil settings about I licked at my dry lips when I heard it. I was an explosion coming directly behind me.  
  
I thought, "Ok, if anywhere I should start over there." I turned around and started to head over to where the noise was coming from, "Who knows, maybe whoever needs help is the leader is this dimension or something." Then I came to a direct halt.  
  
I looked at what I was wearing, "Guess, I can't really go in and help whoever if I'm looking like this."  
  
I clutched my staff, as I concentrated to retrieve some information on the different species that existed within the digital world. "That seems a good form for me," Then a closed my eyes as a blinding light surround me. A high-pitched noise emanated from the glow of the light. I was undergoing the transformation; I've done something like this many times in training so it wasn't that hard. And then it was complete and I opened my dark brown eyes. I lifted a hand to my face to see that I was now wearing a brown glove and in the other hand was my staff. It too was transformed, no longer a wooden staff, but now it was somewhat a golden rod with a sun-like shape placed on top of it. I stared into the staff as I saw my reflection within it. I was wearing a blue hat with a skull on its band. I noticed around my shoulders a blue cape as it covered my face, only revealing my eyes. Some of my own characteristics staid the same, such as the color of my eyes and my hair, but other than that it was a successful transformation.  
  
I pulled back my black hair as I now had a ponytail to read a small inscription engraved upon my staff. I translated it and then quickly ran off to investigate the explosion in my new form. As I ran I remembered the inscription, "Wizardmon…"  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"PEPPER BREATH" Agumon shouted and launched his fireball at Shellmon. Easily Shellmon cancelled his attack as it reached out for the little rookie reptile. Agumon backed away from Shellmon as it prepared again to launch his attack at Shellmon. "Guess some things don't really change, who'd ever thought I'd be battling another Shellmon while I'm still Agumon. Only difference now is that Tai's not here to help me digivolve this time."  
  
"LIGHTING PAW" Gatomon screeched out as she slashed at Shellmon's hand. "At least I'm here to watch your back this time. C'mon if we can't beat a Shellmon how are we suppose to stand up to whoever's controlling him and whoever's trying to destroy the digital world?"  
  
Agumon leaped away from Shellmon's reach, "Easy for you to say! At least your still a champion."  
  
She closed her blue eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "Lets just try and beat this guy, ok? Then we can move on further."  
  
"Arg…easier said than done Gatomon!" Agumon let out  
  
Gatomon opened her eyes to see that Agumon was being held down as Shellmon's hand was directly on Agumon. He lay there on the sand, belly down as Shellmon's hand pressed deeper. He tried to squirm out, but it was no use. Gatomon started to rush over to him try and help him. "Don't worry Agumon, I'll get you out of there!"  
  
She was about to rush forward again to use her lighting paw when all of sudden Shellmon lowered his head and pointed it to Gatomon's direction. Gatomon tried to come to a stop and turn around when Shellmon let out his attack, "HYDRO BLASTER!"  
  
A stream of water rushed from his head and headed for Gatomon. It hit her back directly causing her to rush out as she rid the stream of water. She fell down, face first on the sandy shore. Agumon yelled out to her, "GATOMON!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
  
She slowly got up, grunted a little as she tried to shake off the feeling of a high pressured water jet stream fired at her. Then, as she was about to get back on her feet, another blast of water was fired from Shellmon and hit her while she was down. She grit her teeth as the pressured blast struck her continuously. Shellmon paused to gather some energy back so he could fire another.  
  
Gatomon placed her paws to the beach as she heard Shellmon's ready to attack her. She pushed away and did a back flip from her current position. She turned to face him, and he fired again at her. She made a fast side step barely getting out of the way of the attack.  
  
She breathed it in, she wasn't too sure if she could dodge the next one. She'd been fighting all day and she was way to tired to put up with something like this. She placed her paw on her shoulder and she breathed heavily. Agumon yelled to her, "GATOMON GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
  
"HYDRO BLASTER!!!" Shellmon yelled out and let out his attack.  
  
Gatomon stood there, trying to work up the strength to move away. She didn't have it in her as she froze there expecting the next attack. She closed her eyes and turned her face away.  
  
All of sudden she heard the sound of the water stream being deflected by something. She heard a voice cry out, "I don't think so!"  
  
She turned her head and opened her eyes to see an image in front of her. The sun was in her eyes as she tried to adjust them to see who had saved her.  
  
"You alright?" I held out my hand to her  
  
She squinted her eyes, "Wizardmon?" she murmured as she stared at me.  
  
All of sudden I heard a cry behind me. I turned around to see a little yellow dinosaur being crushed under a large monster. "Don't worry, I'll be right there!" I called to him  
  
"MAGICAL GAME!!!" a bolt of energy blasted from my staff and hit Shellmon. I'm not exactly sure how I did that or how I knew the name of what I just did. But I wasn't about to complain or anything. Shellmon let out a cry of pain, my attack had done its damage and now he was distracted. I rushed over and grabbed the little digimon and pulled him out of Shellmon's grasp.  
  
Shellmon shook his head trying to focus as it set its eyes on me. I could tell it was ticked off, as it lowered its head.  
  
Gatomon called out, "WATCH OUT!!!" and fainted on the beach  
  
I swooped in and grabbed her as I tried to get of there as fast as I can. But, before I could, Shellmon launched its attack, "HYDRO BLASTER!!!"  
  
I turned around as I held both Agumon and Gatomon under my arms. I had no choice; I have to use one of my techniques. Luckily for me Gatomon and Agumon had their eyes closed most likely because of the amount of pain they received. As the attack grew closer, a twinkle sparked in my eye. I called out, "Echoes of time, reanimate to rise and protect, ASTRAL SHIELD!!!"  
  
Then a tiny spark appeared in the space between the attack and us. All of a sudden a mirror wall appeared and completely cancelled out the blast and I rushed out of there as fast as could. (Note, Move 1: The astral shield is an impenetrable wall that last for a short amount of time. Unfortunately it takes about five hours to gather the proper energy to raise the shield once again, so it's not something I can summon at anytime that would be a little too cheap. Heh, even as a keeper of time there are still rules to be followed.)  
  
I stopped as I made good distance away from Shellmon. I knew I could have easily taken him out, but I remembered what the council had said, aid and assist. I was actually kind of tired because I was still trying to adjust to this body of a digimon. I laid them both down on the grassy field; they've been through enough already so I didn't feel like trying to wake them up. "When they come to I'll ask them what they were actually doing back there." I thought  
  
I sat there, Indian style and set aside my staff on my knees. I closed my eyes as I concentrated and waited for the two digimon to awaken. A few moments passed as I enjoyed new settings of this new world. And then I heard a slight grunt and I opened my eyes to see Gatomon stirring up. I got up and walk up to her as she slowly opened her eyes. I guess the way she saw me as she opened her eyes was I, staring down upon her as the sunlight surrounded me from behind. She murmured, "Wizardmon?"  
  
"Are you alright now?" I said  
  
Her eyes widen as she got a full view on me. I extended my hand to lift her from her position. Then for some odd reason, Gatomon then leaped towards me knocking me down on my back. She seemed to be crying as she said, "Wizardmon! You've come back! I've missed you so much!" She pressed her face and nuzzled it on my chest dampening my jumpsuit with her tears.  
  
Now when I drew information on the digital world when I first arrived, I came across some basic information. Stuff like names, it's how I knew Agumon, Gatomon, and Shellmon, but I better play it dumb cause it seems like she's confusing me with someone else.  
  
"Ummm…I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked her.  
  
"What?" she said in a confused voice, "What are you talking about Wizardmon?"  
  
I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else."  
  
She lifted her head away from me to look at me. She saw that my eyes were dark brown and my hair was black. She moved away as she saw my characteristics on my face. She started to step away as she had a crushed look on her face as her eyes began to water once again.  
  
I had to say something to her, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Your not Wizardmon…" she murmured out  
  
It was my turn for my eyes to widen. I thought, "Oh no, could she have seen through my disguise. Oh man, if she catches on that I'm not who I am I could be exiled by the council because I was caught…" 


	2. Chapter 2

I got up from the ground to look at Gatomon. She was holding back the tears as she backed away from me. She said once more, "Your not Wizardmon…"  
  
I was thinking, "How can my cover be blown, I didn't do anything suspicious did I?" Then I remembered something, "Oh no, did she see me when I used my shield?"  
  
I tried to speak, "Listen, about what happened back there I can explain…"  
  
She turned her back as she looked down on the ground hiding her face from me. She cried out, "Your not the Wizardmon…I once knew…"  
  
After she had said that, all those worries that had entered my mind suddenly faded away. I knew was she was talking about, well not exactly but I can wing what she was talking about. I slowly approached her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I rested my hand on her shoulder, "From what you said, sounds like you had a friend like me, right?"  
  
"The Wizardmon I knew…I know he's gone, he's not coming back…he was killed in the real world not here, he can't come back…" She muttered  
  
I knelt down to her as I spun her around. I looked up into her eyes and I spoke, "I know I can never replace who you are talking about, but know that I can be your friend."  
  
She looked up and then backed down until our eyes met. We stood there in silence, we didn't really know what else to say to each other.  
  
Then a voice called out, "Hey! Gatomon!"  
  
Gatomon turned her head to see who was calling out to her. I let go of her as I put my hands to my sides and got up. She called back, "Agumon!"  
  
I looked at him; by the look of it he was still pretty injured. That and the fact that he was somewhat limping as he managed to get to us. "Gatomon" he said again before tripping on a rock and landed on the ground.  
  
Gatomon giggled, "Smooth move Agumon."  
  
"Yeah, yeah very funny Gatomon, why don't we switch places next time so that you can be under Shellmon's hand and be crushed." Agumon said  
  
I held out my hand, "You alright? Agumon right?" I replied to him  
  
He looked up from his position to see me. "Hey, look it's Wizardmon, but how'd he get back to the digital world. Better yet how'd he come back from the dead?"  
  
Gatomon placed Agumon's hand over her shoulder as she tried to get him back on his feet. She said to him, "Don't get your hopes up, this ain't the Wizardmon we know."  
  
She pointed her chin to me, "Look, he's got black hair and his eyes are dark brown. He looks nothing like the Wizardmon we knew."  
  
I looked up as I thought, "Well, I guess she noticed the difference between me and the other Wizardmon. Maybe it's cause she just doesn't want to grow too attached to me. I'm fine with that, I can't grow too attach to them anyways."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about nothing like him, cause he still does have that hat and the cape and the same exact clothing." Agumon pointed out  
  
Gatomon seemed to roll her eyes away from me as she tried not to notice the similarities. I didn't want to push her into trusting me at the very spot so I started on something else to talk about, "So, what were you guys doing over there battling with Shellmon?"  
  
Agumon answered, "Well, me and Gatomon over here and six others are fighting against something that has been trying to take over in the digital world."  
  
"Really, so uh were is the rest of your group?" I asked him  
  
"Arg!" Agumon said as Gatomon was still supporting him up, "Well, y'see the chaos going around here was spreading all around the digital world. So we partnered up and went our separate ways. It just so happens that I got partnered up with Gatomon."  
  
"And it's a good thing too, who else could better watch your back like I can." Gatomon said as she interrupted him.  
  
"Well, do you know anything about this enemy to talk about?" I asked them  
  
Agumon answered once again, "Well, all we know is that it has some connection with the four Dark masters and Apocalymon. When I was Wargreymon I defeated the Dark Masters and then we met together to defeat Apocalymon."  
  
I thought, "So my first real hint on who's the hero here. So it was Agumon who destroyed the Dark Masters, whoever they were. Guess that makes him the leader of this little adventure. And here I thought it was Gatomon."  
  
Gatomon waved her paw in my face, "HELLO! YOU THERE!"  
  
"Huh!?! Oh sorry, I tend to think too much on certain things. Please continue…"  
  
"Well anyways, we thought that we have seen the last of them, but something's been acting up in the digital world, it might mean that they're making a return and are enslaving innocent digimon to fight for them." Agumon explained  
  
Then something popped in my head, "Well, if that happens you can turn into uh…Wargreymon is it? And just defeat them once again."  
  
"Well it doesn't work that way exactly, I'll need Tai to help me do that."  
  
Gatomon added, "And I'll need Kari to help me digivolve."  
  
"Tai? Kari? Who are they? Friends of yours?" I asked them  
  
"Tai and Kari are both humans, they have digivices and crests that give us the power to digivolve. You know, for a digimon you ask a lot of obvious questions, I thought everyone knew about us and what we did." Gatomon explained  
  
I had to think fast, "Well…uh…I've been kinda…away for a while and um…you can say I've been kinda training for something…yeah that's it, training."  
  
"Oh, so…what's up with you, I mean what's your story? We've only seen one other Wizardmon…" Agumon noticed that Gatomon hid her face when Agumon mentioned the name Wizardmon. "…And well, you're the second one we've ever seen."  
  
"Well, like I said before I was uh…training…and I just so happen to stumble on you two and I don't suppose I needed an invitation to try and help you guys." I explained  
  
"Fair enough." Gatomon smirked  
  
"Well, what we BOTH mean is thanks, for your help that is." Agumon replied  
  
Humorously Gatomon lost strength in her arm and let go of Agumon's hand that was around her shoulder as he fell to the ground, "Ow!" as he rubbed his back.  
  
"Oh, sorry Agumon, my hand just kinda slipped away." Gatomon said  
  
He looked up to Gatomon, "Yeah, sure, how unlucky for ME that is."  
  
It was time to make my move, "So, if I can ask? Who's in charge here, I mean who's leading this little partnership, if there is even a leader."  
  
"Well, I guess we can say that'd be me." Agumon answered, "I was the digimon that was partnered up with Tai, and he was the leader of the digidestined."  
  
Gatomon looked down on him in a funny way. Agumon automatically noticed this as he said rather quickly, "Not to say I'm the strongest one here, cause I'm only a rookie and uh Gatomon is a…"  
  
"A champion and don't you forget that! But I guess I can agree with Agumon here. If the digidestined ever gets here he can warp digivolve to mega. Then he'd be the strongest, but until then I'm the strongest one out of the two of us." Gatomon said back as she let out a breath and sat on the ground.  
  
"Well I can see both of you are pretty exhausted for fighting all day. Why don't you just sit here and I'll see if I can find something to eat." I said to them  
  
They agreed as both of them sat down on the grassy field. I myself need some sustenance once in a while to recover my strength. Once a keeper passes through dimensions they must also follow the rules of the dimensions, like gravity and hunger. Not a real problem, as I walked away from them. As I left, they had a small conversation on their own.  
  
"So," Agumon started  
  
"So," Gatomon said back to him  
  
Trying to think of another talk about, just to kill time he said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Eh, not bad. Takes more than water to get rid of me." Gatomon said  
  
Agumon knew what he could talk about, but he was questioning if it would be wise to talk about. "So, Gatomon how do you feel about our new friend…Wizardmon?"  
  
She paused, "Well, I don't know if we can call him a friend."  
  
"What!?! Why not, he saved me and I'm pretty sure he rescued you as well." Agumon stated out for Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon smirked, "RESCUED ME? I can hardly call it rescued me."  
  
"C'mon Gatomon, tell the truth you were down for the count." Agumon explained  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! I was uh…just about to uh…make my move."  
  
Agumon stared at her, "What move? OH your move on when you'd get blasted by another Hydro blaster from Shellmon."  
  
She turned her head away from Agumon.  
  
"C'mon face it Gatomon, if Wizardmon wasn't there to help you, you'd be in a lot more pain." She continued to avoid looking at Agumon, "What I don't get right now, is that why is it every time I mention the name Wizardmon, you seem to shy away."  
  
She turned to face him; she seemed to be a little angered as she grit her teeth. "That's…not errrr…true!" Gatomon muttered as she teeth were still clenched  
  
Agumon understood now, "I get it, he's acting just like him. He saved you, just like him and it seems that he cares for you. You can't except another to replace him can you?"  
  
She stared down at the ground; she seemed to be angry and sad at the same time. All of a sudden she lifted her head rather quickly as something caught her attention.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
I found some fruit on a couple of trees. I gathered them up and settled them on the ground as I held on and took a big bite out of one. Pretty sweet as I rammed my staff into the ground as it stood up. I paused as I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on a certain place. I finished the rest of the fruit in my hand as I opened my eyes. My eyes glowed an eerie white light as I saw the high council before me. I spoke,  
  
"Greetings my council, I'm here to report."  
  
"Chronos…we've been expecting you. By your appearance we have assumed that you have taken a form already. How goes your journey?"  
  
I answered them, "Well, I have located the leader and in the process of helping and guiding him to his goal."  
  
"Very well done Chronos, you must remember to take every precautionary to insure your identity. You must also understand that sometimes a hero cannot achieve, and if that is a is the case, you cannot fulfill his duties."  
  
"I understand" I replied back to them, "Rest assure, my council the hero is brave and strong, he will not abandon the cause that has been bestowed upon him."  
  
"Very well Chronos, report back again soon."  
  
"I will, I must be off." and I closed my eyes once again and slowly opened them as I saw the settings of the digital world once again. I picked up the remaining fruit on the floor and picked up my staff. I then turned around to head back to Agumon and Gatomon. I stared at the sun; it seemed to be setting as I heard a struggle going on. I suddenly realized it was coming from where Agumon and Gatomon were resting. I dropped the fruit and race towards them. I arrived there to see that they were being attack by a group of Bakemon.  
  
The ghost digimon surrounded Agumon and Gatomon, as the extended their blue claws to attacked them. Gatomon was barely dodging them as Agumon tried to block them off using his pepper breath.  
  
"HOLD ON!" I shouted as I raced towards them, "THUNDER BALL!" as a blast of light hit the ghost digimon causing him to back away from them confused. I attacked again, "THUNDER BALL!" hitting another as I was prepared to take the two of them on. On the other hand Gatomon and Agumon now dealt with only three.  
  
"C'mon, try and impress me!" They both attacked at the same time, as they extended their ghost claws at me. I easily dodge them, "First mistake! MAGICAL GAME!" a blast came from my staff hitting them dead on. The blast literally turned them to floating bits of data, "And you last."  
  
Gatomon managed strike back at the Bakemon, but she was still tired and they dodged her attack. Agumon charged up for a blast, "PEPPER BREATH!" launching a fireball, completely missing them as he fell to the floor from exhaustion. Gatomon looked back to him, "AGUMON! Don't worry I'll help you!" She tried to reach him when one of the Bakemon attacked her, hitting her on her sore back. She fell the ground as the Bakemon held her the ground with his ghost claw.  
  
"MAGICAL GAME!" I blasted them with my staff hitting two of them. The other then was attacked my Gatomon, "LIGHTING PAW!" She breathed deeply as she stared at me; all I could do was stare back. Then I turned my head to see Agumon on the floor and so I quickly rushed over to his aid. "You alright Agumon?" I asked him  
  
"Yeah…don't worry I'll live." Agumon muttered out  
  
I looked up in the sky, as the sun was just about to set. I turned to face Gatomon, "I think we should rest up now and head out in the morning. Why don't you get some water and I'll get the fruit back where I dropped it." I said  
  
Gatomon nodded as she headed out. I laid Agumon down on the ground so he could rest up. I was about leave to get the fruit when Agumon called out, "Wizardmon…" I paused to talk to see what he wanted, "Yes?"  
  
"Y'know when I said I was the leader of this group." He started  
  
I nodded as he continued, "Well, I was thinking when we were ambushed my those Bakemon. It seems that I'm not really cut out to be the leader for now, so I was wondering if you could. I mean you've saved us twice already and it seems that you've got a good view of this place if you said you've been training out here. I'm pretty sure we can trust you."  
  
"Uh…I don't think I can." I replied. He looked at me at a funny way, "I really think that you should be the one to continue the role of leader. Trust me, you're best suited to do this, not me." In reality the fact was that I couldn't take on the role of leader. Aid and assist, it was the best I could do because if I did take on the role of leader/hero it would be an unfair advantage and will show that these beings are not capable of achieving victory. That and the fact I'd get in big trouble from the high council.  
  
I walked away to get back the fruit I shouted back to him, "Don't doubt in yourself! Trust me you can't go wrong as long as you have faith." and walked back.  
  
I looked back to see that Agumon was thinking about what I said and I hope that he understood what I was trying to get at.  
  
As I came back I saw that Agumon managed to start up a fire as I saw Gatomon slowly returning back with the water. She carried it in a big basket-like leaf, most likely she had found near the river. I handed out the fruit to Agumon and Gatomon. Gatomon was about to take a big bite out of it until she noticed that I had none she said, "Wizardmon…um…aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
"Huh!?! Oh, uh no I'm not that hungry, you can eat up. All I need right now is just some water and I'll be fine." I reached over to get the water she had brought.  
  
"Here let me get that for…" Gatomon paused; she had a strange look in her eye. It was if we had triggered something in her mind and it was all coming back to her. She whispered, "Wizardmon…"  
  
I asked her, "Gatomon? Something wrong?"  
  
"What!?! Oh sorry, I was just day dreaming." Gatomon answered  
  
"Oh, ok." I said back to her as she passed me the water.  
  
She sat back down next to Agumon; he asked her, "What's up with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She answered him  
  
"Well, you seem a little bit more polite to uh…Wizardmon, better yet your being a lot more polite than you usually ever do." Agumon replied  
  
"Can it dino-boy! I'm still tough as ever." Gatomon replied back  
  
"Well, I spoke to soon…" He faced me then, "Well, I'm gonna get some rest, I think I've had enough battling for today, thank you very much." With that he sat back and relaxed on his back.  
  
I looked at him as he instantly fell asleep, "Well, we should follow his lead." I started to walk away from them because I would need to contact the council tomorrow morning.  
  
"Wait Wizardmon! Um…aren't you gonna sleep near the fire?" Gatomon asked me  
  
I looked back to her, "Uh…don't worry I'm fine over here." I began to walk away.  
  
I saw in the corner of my eye that Gatomon was about to stop me again, "Trust me, I'm sure to sleeping away from a fire, so get some sleep and let those wounds heal." She understood and walked closer to the fire and rested down as she cuddled up. I myself laid down my staff and used my cloak as a cover and slept on the ground.  
  
As time went on, and it was about the middle of night, I was still half- awake as I was trained to stay half asleep and half awake, just in case. I felt a brush against my body as I fully awoken. I was about to reach for my staff when I lifted cloak to see Gatomon cuddled next to me as she slept soundly. Now, I wasn't about to wake her up and tell her to go back to the fire, so I replaced my cloak and rested as I waited for the day to arrive. 


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke from my sleep, as the first ray of sunlight shined upon us. It was the crack of dawn as some called it, but I was well rested. For Gatomon and Agumon…that's another story. I got up, as I was about to wrap my cloak around my shoulders when I saw Gatomon. She was still sleeping holding my cloak like a blanket. So instead of taking it back, I left it with as she cringed up. I then walked over to Agumon to see he was sleeping soundly just like Gatomon. He wounds were healing rather nicely, but he was not exactly at a 100% healed, so I wouldn't expect some heavy duty battling from him for a while. I could help him recover by speeding the healing process in him through a time technique, but I would also speed up everything else in him as well. I didn't know too much on a digimon's anatomy, so it'd be best not mess with it.  
  
I walked away from him as I picked up my staff that was besides Gatomon. I looked around to see if anyone was around. Luckily for me, since it was still pretty early I didn't see any movement around. I needed to make sure that no one could see me make contact with the council. I started to look for a safe secure spot. I squinted my eyes to see a forest off in the distance, it thought to myself, "Well that would be a far enough place so that if Gatomon or Agumon did wake up, they won't find me talking to myself."  
  
I started my walk towards there as I began to keep a mental note in my head on all the things I had to do. I lowered my head as I stared at the ground trying to remember everything, "Report to the council, try and encourage Agumon, figure out what's up with Gatomon, and figure out what my next two techniques I should use. Hmmm…two techniques…maybe lockdown, or perhaps recall, then again teleporting could be useful, teleporting…lets see what were the rules of that, again? A fifty feet range, able to see where I'm going, concentration…uh what else…"  
  
It seemed that as I was thinking I wasn't paying much attention to where I was heading. I collided with something as I fell down on the ground and rubbed my head with my hand, "Ow! What'd I walk into?" I looked up to see it was a tree. "Huh?" I said as I looked back behind me. It turns out I was about fifty feet away from where we had made camp.  
  
"But how'd I get here so quickly?" I said  
  
I thought about it as I finally realized something, "Oh great, the only way I could have done this is if I teleported here. Great, just great…well I guess teleporting is my second technique, but I wish I could have put some more thought into it."  
  
I stabbed my staff into the ground as I prepared to contact the council. Then a thought popped into my head. "Exactly what do I have to report, I haven't really done anything. Um…well there is…no that's not important…perfect, I came all the way here, wasted a technique, hit my head on this tree and I don't even have to report anything. Things are just going my way…well as long as I'm here I might as well get some food or something, but I better wash up first. I remembered that Gatomon had gotten water from a near by stream, might as well go there."  
  
I picked up my staff and with my new ability at my disposable I began to sense where the stream might have been. After a few moments of concentration I found the place, in my mind that is. With the image set I made a teleportation and reopened my eyes. Sure enough the teleport was a success, (Note, Move 2 Teleporting, if unperfected, rare occurrences could happen, such as you could wind up somewhere completely different or it was unsuccessful, that's why teleporting is so risky to use and is not favored by many keepers as a time ability.)  
  
I saw the stream the Gatomon must have used to get the water for last night. I walked over, removed my gloves and soaked my hands in the cool water. I cupped my hands and took a handful of water and splashed it right in my face. I wiped away the excess water that was on my face and then reached for my gloves. All of sudden someone called out,  
  
"Hey Wizardmon!"  
  
I instantly knew who it was, "Oh, hey Agumon" I turned around to see the yellow digimon up and awake. "What are you doing here, I figured you'd still be sleeping."  
  
Agumon answered, "Well, when I woke up I was still pretty sleepy. I did notice that you were gone so I decided to get an early start and look for you. I figured that if you went anywhere, you would go to the stream first."  
  
"Good guess, or should I say better good instincts." I complemented him, "Yeah, I was just washing up. So…you think about what I said to you yesterday?"  
  
"I'm still not sure if I'm up for this, without the power of digievolution, I'm not much of a fighter let alone lead everyone into a fight." Agumon proclaimed  
  
I could see he still doubted himself greatly, "You know that's not true Agumon, and strength comes in different forms. It doesn't matter if you're a rookie or a champion, if you do what you can and put every effort into it then you've got strength."  
  
Agumon probably knew what I was getting at, but he still looked really down and out, "Still, Wizardmon…fighting is easy for you. Both you and Gatomon are both champions so you got this fighting a little easier than I do."  
  
I could see this was going to take some time to convince him. And I knew if a hero does not believe he could win, then he has already been beaten and the cause he was fighting for would be in vain. I thought, "Perhaps I could show him he's not so weak as he thinks he is, by stepping aside from battling for a while. Me fighting all their battles for them isn't a real encouragement. For now though, I should first get him to talk about something else."  
  
I said aloud, "So Agumon, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
He looked up, "Yeah, sure. What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Well, you have any clue what's up with Gatomon? I mean, the first time we met she cried in my arms, afterwards she was trying to be real distant with me and now she's being real nice and polite to me. You have any clue what's going on?"  
  
Agumon looked up to think about it, "Well, do you remember I told you we met another Wizardmon a little while back?  
  
I nodded my head as Agumon continued, "Well, y'see that Wizardmon was Gatomon's closest friend. Unlike the rest of us, she was separated and later was in an army controlled by an evil digimon, Myotismon. I don't know if they had a more serious relationship, I do know that they were really close to one another. But in the end Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save both Gatomon and Kari from Myostimon's deadly attack."  
  
Things started to make a little bit more sense as I started to put things together. "Interesting…" I said "But, lets get back to Gatomon, I think we've been gone long enough, what happens when she wakes up to see no ones there."  
  
"Right." Agumon agreed when all of a sudden a big splash came from the stream. Two green digimon with what it seems to be a trumpet wrapped around his neck emerged. He called, "STOP!!! We've just gotten orders to eliminate you!"  
  
I was about to blast them away when I remembered what I had thought about earlier. I yelled to Agumon, "Agumon! Take them out!"  
  
He looked at me, "What!?!" as they both started to charge at us. We dodge their charge as they turned around and started to charge us again. "Agumon! Now attack them!" I turned to see him kneeling down. "He must still be a little hurt. I guess I can help him in my own unique way." I thought. Without actually killing them I held my staff like a spear, aimed and threw it. It landed straight in front of the two charging Gekomon as they tripped over my staff and landed face first on the ground. I called out to Agumon, "Now's your chance Agumon, attack!"  
  
He looked up to see the two Gekomon on the floor. He wasn't about to pass up his chance as he yelled, "PEPPER BREATH!" launching a fireball at a Gekomon as it lay there on the ground. Agumon then launched another; "PEPPER BREATH" this time the sheer force repelled the other Gekomon as it landed back in the water.  
  
I looked at the damage he inflicted, "Nicely done Agumon, I told you, you still had some fight in you. So lets get going…"  
  
We both turned around and started to head back. Then we heard a screech, sort of like a war cry, "NOT SO FAST!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!" We turned around to see the Gekomon that was knocked in the stream, emerging from it and leaped in our general direction. I was about to take action when all of a sudden a streak went across us and the Gekomon fell to the ground. Agumon rushed over to see that it was completely knocked unconscious. After examining it he heard another familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Sometimes you can be so careless Agumon…"  
  
"Gatomon?" Agumon said, "When'd you wake up and how'd you know we were here?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Well I woke up to find no one here and then I went to the stream to get some water. When I was about half way there I heard some familiar voices so I started to rush over and guess who I found."  
  
Agumon looked at her, "Us? I'm assuming." Gatomon stared at him giving that who else look as Agumon stared at her. Beside the point I opened my mouth, "Well is everyone all rested up?"  
  
She turned her face as she looked at me, "Oh, hi Wizardmon I kinda forgot you were there." She shied her face away from me, as if she didn't want me to see her when she was in a mad mood. "Well, are you guys hungry or should we eat later and travel now?" I turned to Agumon for the choice. He answered, "Hmmmm…well we'll need energy if we are going into a fight and since we already have some left over fruit back at there. I think we should eat first and then move out."  
  
I was impressed; Agumon thought things through and it turned out to be a great plan to follow. We all started to follow Agumon back to be we had stayed last night. When we arrived there I found my cloak and placed it back over my shoulder as Gatomon and Agumon both grabbed two out of the three remaining fruit on the ground. As I was tying back my cape Gatomon tapped me on the shoulder as I turned around. She handed me the last fruit smiled and then sat down. I got a strange feeling that Gatomon was watching me, but every time I would look up I saw that she was staring at something else. It must have just been my imagination so I just ignored it.  
  
As we finished up I asked Agumon, "So, Agumon where to?"  
  
"Huh!?! Why should I have to decide where we are going to?" He asked me  
  
Gatomon spoke up, "I seem to remember a person saying he was the leader of this group yesterday."  
  
I backed her up, "C'mon Agumon, remember what we talked about back there, use your head to decide where we should go next."  
  
"Hmmmm…well lets see." Agumon thought  
  
On the other hand Gatomon stood next to me, as she whispered something to me, "This should be good." I let out a small laugh as I had something else to think about, "Now she's telling me jokes, I really hope this isn't leading to what I think it's leading to."  
  
"I've got it!" Agumon suddenly yelled, "If those two Gekomon where near the river, most likely that where they were traveling from. I remember I saw a path behind the stream, whoever sent them, must be over there." Agumon stated out to us.  
  
Gatomon replied, "But even though the Gekomon were over there doesn't mean the main enemy is over there. They could have just been waiting for us and set up an ambush on you two guys."  
  
Agumon was right, but I'm pretty sure that he didn't catch the evidence that would prove it, "Gatomon? I remember what those two Gekomon said, sounded something like, just received orders. If that was the case than that mean their leader must have been close by." I stated,  
  
Gatomon turned to me, "I suppose your right. Lets go quickly while we still are at full strength."  
  
She rushed ahead, as I walked besides Agumon and chatted with him, "She's pretty persistent isn't she? Has she always been somewhat like this?"  
  
"Not really and did you noticed she seem to like the idea after you agreed with me?" Agumon said  
  
I looked to him, "Well, I think she only agreed because I gave your plan more evidence. I think that's the only reason why she agreed."  
  
He turned to face me as well; "I don't know Wizardmon, I beginning to think that there's something going on in Gatomon's little mind between her and you."  
  
I looked straight ahead and took a big gulp. When Gatomon shouted to us, "YOU GUYS GONNA HURRY UP OR WHAT! LETS PICK UP THE PACE!!!"  
  
We were actually pretty scared of her, I mean seeing Gatomon mad would be scary enough for anyone. So we started to run towards her. When we finally caught up with her we managed to convince her to walk as we just looked around, keeping our guard up as we passed by the stream. We walked around for what it seemed like hours seeing nothing out of the ordinary. We didn't even see another digimon as we continued to just look around as we walked.  
  
I noticed that Agumon was whispering something and so I asked him, "Agumon what are you saying? You talking to yourself?"  
  
Agumon snapped out of it as he turned to me, "No, I was just hoping that the decision I made wasn't a bad one, I mean it was usually Tai who made those decisions."  
  
"Well it looks like that you take after Tai, cause this was a good move. You got to give yourself more credit Agumon; you don't always let a person decide things for you. Sometimes you got to listen what seems the best choice to you."  
  
Gatomon turned around to face us, "Hey Agumon?"  
  
He turned to Gatomon as she began to speak, "Agumon, is it just me or do these woods look familiar to you in anyway. I have a feeling we've been here before?"  
  
Agumon began to look around as he tried to clarify what Gatomon was getting at. I spoke up as well, "Wait hold on, I thought you never been here before and that's why you don't know your way around this place. How can you say these woods look familiar?"  
  
"Hold on Wizardmon." Agumon replied, "I think Gatomon is right, these woods do look familiar. I just can't point out where I've seen these woods."  
  
I myself gave a look around the place, trying to see what they saw. Unfortunately, I was unable to recognize anything, but then when I looked over in another direction I saw, what it appeared to be two gray figures ahead. I pointed out to them; "Hey you guys what's that over there?"  
  
They both gazed at where I was pointing. Gatomon spoke up, "I don't know, it kinda looks like some stones or something. C'mon lets go find out what those are." We listen to what Gatomon requested and quickly followed her to investigate.  
  
When we finally arrived to where the two gray figures resided we were even more puzzled. I was the first to get up close as I approach it with caution. Agumon from behind me called out, "Wizardmon! Do you have any clue what are those things?"  
  
I called back to him, "It looks like statues of digimon."  
  
"Digimon!?!" Gatomon called back to me.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon see for yourself! It's not anything dangerous!" I called to them.  
  
They took my advice and walked over to me. Then they saw them, the two almost life-like statues of digimon. I identified them, "That's a Floramon, and this ones a Deramon. Who would put a statue of a Floramon and a Deramon out here in a forest in the middle of nowhere? I mean nobodies here."  
  
Agumon saw the statues and kept repeating there names, "Floramon, Deramon, Floramon, Deramon…where have I seen these two digimon together before?"  
  
Suddenly it hit Gatomon, "I KNOW!!!"  
  
We both jumped back, we weren't expecting such a sudden outburst. "What is it Gatomon?" I asked her. She responded, "Floramon and Deramon, they were the two digimon we met who was suppose to be guarding Puppetmon's mansion. HEY! That's were we've seen these forests, they are Puppetmon's forest."  
  
Agumon spoke out, "But that's impossible, remember when we fought Apocalymon, the whole digital plain was remade. This can't be Puppetmon's forest!"  
  
"Then how can you explain the statues of Deramon and Floramon!?!" Gatomon snapped back  
  
I placed my head next to the statues as Agumon and Gatomon continued to talk. I then yelled, "Hey you two, quiet!" They both looked at me.  
  
"Listen, I can hear voices coming from these statues." I said  
  
They both placed their head on the either statue. Sure enough they heard it as well. Gatomon replied, "Hey yeah, Wizardmon's right! There are voices coming from these statues."  
  
All of a sudden it felt as if we were moving as the statues started to drift away from us. "HEY! What's going on here!?!" I exclaimed.  
  
We were being pulled somewhere as we saw that we were on a conveyer belt. We looked straight ahead as an object began to become closer. Closer and closer until finally we found out what the object was…  
  
Gatomon exclaimed, "NO WAY!!!"  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE, IT HAS TO BE A LIE OR SOMETHING!!!" Agumon replied  
  
There stood a digimon, a hammer in hand as he swayed it back and forth in his other hand. His eyes stared at us, as they were full of evil and hatred.  
  
He spoke in a childish voice, "So…anyone wanna play?"  
  
Gatomon and Agumon said at once, "PUPPETMON!?!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Puppetmon? This is Puppetmon?" I asked them  
  
They were backing away in fear. "He doesn't look too tough to me. Why are you so scared of him you guys?" I started to approach this Puppetmon as he lifted his hammer. Gatomon screamed out,  
  
"WIZARDMON! NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" She charged for me as Puppetmon's hammer was directly above his head. "PUPPET PUMMEL!" he shouted as he slammed his hammer on the ground right in front of me. All of a sudden a burst of flames appeared right before me. I braced myself as I made an X with my arms. Gatomon quickly leaped and pushed us away from Puppetmon's devastating attack as we both fell to the ground. "Are you crazy or something?" She asked me. Puppetmon lifted his hammer, as he was about to try another attack as he took aim. For some odd reason he seemed to be in a trance, as he seemed slow to react and took his time to make his move.  
  
I then saw where he was aiming at now, "AGUMON! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Agumon yelled back to me. Puppetmon attacked once again, "PUPPET PUMMEL!" Agumon jumped out of the way as he easily dodged his attack. I turned to see Gatomon, "Gatomon? Who is this guy?"  
  
Puppetmon charged for another attack aiming at us this time. We moved out of the way as his attacked missed us. Gatomon answered back, "He's one of the four dark masters of the digital world."  
  
"What!?! I thought you said you defeated them all?" I called back  
  
She looked at me, "So did we, but it seems this mega doesn't want to die!"  
  
"PUPPET PUMMEL!" We dodge his attack. I made a quick sudden turn to face Gatomon, "Mega!?! This thing is a mega level digimon?"  
  
"Well duh! This dark master didn't actually strike fear into other digimon by the way he looks"  
  
Agumon called out to us, "GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
We both looked in front of us to see Puppetmon about to launch an attack. We both leaped out of the way. "Well for a dark master, he's not very bright or fast when he attacks."  
  
Agumon rushed over to check on us, "No, sure Puppetmon wasn't the smartest of the dark masters, but he wasn't this dumb or slow before. Something's definitely wrong here."  
  
"Well when you figure this out, you can tell me later. For now lets just try and stay alive." Gatomon said to Agumon as Puppetmon turned his head towards us. He smiled a crooked little smile as he put his hammer away. "What's he doing now?" I ask both of them  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe he's trying another attack." Gatomon answered me.  
  
Puppetmon slowly approached us, "WIRES CHOKING!" he aimed for Gatomon as she was constricted in a ribbon. We both knelt down to try and undo the binding when again Puppetmon used his wires choking move and constricted now Agumon in his ribbon. I now was there standing alone as, both Agumon and Gatomon told me to move away. Sure enough Puppetmon was about to use his attack again. I had to act fast, but I needed more time to sort this out. I had no choice, as Puppetmon was about to use his attack on me. "Pillage of time…" I whispered as I raised my hands and placed them in front of me. My surroundings started to turn gray as the ribbon that extended from Puppetmon's hand started to come out very slowly. Everything slowed down as I remained the same speed and color, (Note, Move 3 Pillage of time, one word can sum this up and that's the word SLOW! If a user is experienced enough, s/he could actually stop time in a certain place for a brief amount of time. The amount of time the objects/settings are stayed slowed or stop depends on the caster.)  
  
I walked up to Puppetmon's hand where the ribbon was being thrown. He was still moving, but just at an extremely slow speed. I couldn't hold the time suspension for much longer and so I used my staff and tilted his hand slightly up and quickly returned to my position, between Gatomon and Agumon. I finally let go and time reverted back to its original settings. Sure enough the ribbon that was aimed straight for me, was off as it barely missed me.  
  
"Whew…slowing down time takes a lot of power." I thought as I grabbed both Agumon and Gatomon and ran out of there as quickly as possible. Puppetmon stood there dumbfounded to what had just happened. He finally realized what had happened as he chased after us.  
  
I laid Gatomon and Agumon on the ground as I backed away from them. "Ok, you guys I'm going to try and weaken the binding using my staff. Try and struggle out, ok?"  
  
They both nodded as I griped my staff. "MAGICAL GAME" a bolt of energy surged from my staff as it hit Gatomon's binding. She struggled out until she was finally free, I had however used a little more influence to strengthen my blast. I charged up my staff as I hit Agumon's binding now, weakening them. I stopped as Agumon began to struggle until Gatomon went up to him and slashed the binding off with her claw. He twisted out and shook off the binding.  
  
"Shhhh…Listen," I told them  
  
They both looked around to find out what I was trying to listen too. Gatomon picked it up, "someone's moving in our direction." I nodded in agreement  
  
Agumon suddenly spoke up, "Listen you guys, I'll distract Puppetmon and you two escape while he deals with me." Gatomon looked at him giving him the are you crazy look.  
  
Gatomon spoke up, "Agumon, you don't stand a chance against Puppetmon. What happens if his attack hits you or you get trapped in the wires choking move. We wouldn't be able to help you and you'd be good as deleted."  
  
"Listen, I'm the leader here and I say you two get out of here. Don't worry I'll be fine, the last time I was just playing around. This time I'm serious and I won't be so easy to defeat. I am the digimon of courage, the one who defeated both Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon." Agumon stated  
  
Gatomon looked a little angry, "But you were a mega when you defeated them, dummy!"  
  
I saw Agumon now in a different view. He now was a true hero, he believed in his cause and was will to fight for it even if it meant pure suicide. But I knew as long as he kept that in mind, his chances of surviving would greatly increase. I grabbed Gatomon by the shoulder, "Gatomon, let him do what he wants to do for now."  
  
She turned her head to see me, "Are you crazy? Agumon is just asking for his deletion and all you can say to object to this is, let him do what he wants…"  
  
"Gatomon, you have to let him do this. Do you think I like the fact that he's doing this? No, but I know Agumon is doing this to protect both you and me. Plus he is the leader and we should follow what he says." I explained to Gatomon.  
  
Agumon nodded as he replied, "Better get going!" as he ran off.  
  
Gatomon was about to chase after him with I reached for her hand. "Hold on Gatomon."  
  
"Let go of me Wizardmon! Agumon needs our help! I don't care that he's the so-called leader, that little yellow dino is gonna get himself killed. Like it or not he needs our help!"  
  
I continued to hold her hand, "Please Gatomon, Agumon knows what he's doing."  
  
She continued to struggle, but eventually she calm down as she gritted her teeth. She knew Agumon and me were right, but she didn't want to accept it. She turned to face me, "I swear if that rookie doesn't come back alive, I'll make sure personally to drop-kick his digiegg in the river if we are ever at Primary Village." She started to run in the opposite direction as now she was now dragging me.  
  
We started to run away from the battle, at the same time Agumon rushed towards Puppetmon. We continued to run, as Gatomon had let go of my hand and I ran now along side of her. I said to her as we ran, "Hey Gatomon! We have to find a place we can hide and figure out a plan."  
  
She nodded when it looked as if something popped in her head. She looked around the area.  
  
"What happened you find something?" I asked her  
  
"Hurry, turn here!" she grabbed my arm and made a sharp turn in another direction. "Where are we heading off to?" I asked her  
  
"This way!" she only replied back as we made another turn and surprisingly fell in a cave. I looked back at the entrance. It seemed to be completely covered up by the leaves of plants. I looked at her, "How'd you know this was here? I mean through all those trees this would have been nearly impossible to find this cave."  
  
She turned her head to me, "That's why I chose this place."  
  
I stared at her confusedly as she started to explain, "You see, I remembered that this was Puppetmon's forest. A while back I placed something here…I wonder if it is still here."  
  
She walked over towards the end of the cave, which wasn't that far and started to kick the dust off the floor. She then took her paw and stabbed at the ground as she began to dig through the dirt. I asked her, "What are you doing Gatomon? You looking for something?"  
  
Then she came to halt, "Hey I found it. I thought I'd never see this old thing before."  
  
She turned around as something dangled in her paw. I stepped closer as I got a better look to what she was talking about. I took it from her paw, "A whistle?" I gave it back to her.  
  
"It's not just any whistle, it's probably the most valuable thing next to my friends that I have."  
  
I was sort of confused, "How is that your most prized possession?"  
  
She looked away as she told her story, "Well, it was a gift…from Kari. So I wouldn't forget her. Right before she left to go back to the real world, she gave me her whistle."  
  
"Oh, Kari's your partner right?" I asked  
  
She turned and nodded. I stared at her as a new view entered my mind. It was probably the first Gatomon had personally opened up to me. I couldn't get involve right now as I grip my staff and started to draw a plan on the floor. "Y'see over here we could surprise Puppetmon and…"  
  
"Wizardmon…" She interrupted me as she began to talk  
  
"Wizardmon…I have to talk to you about something." Gatomon replied  
  
I paused; I was pretty sure on what she was about to say to me. I slowly turned my head to face her. "Yes Gatomon, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
She began, "Your probably the only one who can really understand me. You're just like the Wizardmon I use to know, but your much more than that." Now I was certain, "He was my friend and…he was also my love. I never said anything to him because I was afraid of losing what we had already. But then that day appeared, when was killed and he'd never come back to me. I lost him before I could ever tell him how I felt."  
  
I looked at her, "That's really nice Gatomon, but how does this have to do with me?" I said innocently  
  
"Can't you see Wizardmon!?! I love you and I'm not about to let the same thing happen to you what it did to Wizardmon." She wrapped her arms around me as she cried on my cloths. "We'll protect each other and make sure nothing ever happens. You're not going to sacrifice yourself just to save me and leave me all alone!" she continued to cry.  
  
I didn't know what to do. A keeper cannot make a romantic connection with their charges. It just aroused to many things, a keeper would even misuse their powers just to see and make sure their love. I've seen many like me abuse their powers and eventually become exiled. I cared for Gatomon, but I couldn't love her. There was no easy way to break this to her so I'd tried my best. I placed my one of my hands on her head and the other on her back. She continued to cry as I cleared my throat.  
  
"Gatomon…I care for you, but…" I rustled my hand back and forth on her head and back, lightly touching her white fur across her body. Her cries seemed to die down and whispered under my breath, "I can't be in love with you…" I knew she didn't hear that as she snuggled her face on my chest. I couldn't strengthen my voice or my courage to say it again. All of a sudden her ears shot up. I asked her, "Gatomon what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up, "It's Agumon…I can hear him, it sounds like he's in trouble, serious trouble." She broke away from my grasp and wiped her eyes, "We have to help him, that dumb dino thinks he can do this all by himself? Well too bad for him, cause he's gonna help him whether he likes it or not!"  
  
"But Gatomon!" she grabbed my hand as we headed out of the cave and Gatomon led the way.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"C'mon! Is that all you got!?!" Agumon called back to Puppetmon  
  
Puppetmon on the other hand, expressed no emotion. Anger towards Agumon dodging his attacks seemed to be nonexistent as he continued to fire away. He had a dull expression on his face, it was like his body was there, but there was no one upstairs. Agumon noticed this as he worked up the courage, "PEPPER BREATH!" he attacked with his fireball and hit him dead on as it singed him just a bit. Agumon felt a little proud of his efforts, "And there's plenty more from where that came from, you broken down puppet!"  
  
"PUPPET PUMMEL!" Puppetmon once attacked Agumon and he leaped out of the way. He jerked his head, "PEPPER BREATH!" launching a double fireball against Puppetmon and landed back on his two feet. Puppetmon attacked again and this time Agumon sided stepped and charged for Puppetmon. He jumped, used his claws and pushed off from Puppetmon's head and landed behind him. He quickly turned around and attacked using his pepper breath hitting his back. Agumon smiled as Puppetmon continued to stand there unnoticed of what had happened.  
  
"I don't think you've got an idea on how this fighting thing goes, huh?" Agumon spoke, mocking Puppetmon as he continued to stand there like a zombie. All of a sudden a metal clang sound seemed to echo through the forest. Agumon looked around to see where the sound had come from when all of a sudden he looked right in front of him as a ribbon headed straight for him. It had come so quickly he was unable to dodge the attack. He fell to the ground as the ribbon constricted his body. Agumon lifted his head to see Puppetmon still having his back turned to him with his arm pointed to him. Puppetmon turned around, "Play time's over Agumon, I've let you have your fun and now it's time to make you pay for ever trying to go against me!" It was like he had changed personalities completely. Before he was a mindless zombie and now he was ready to attack.  
  
Agumon struggled, but it was no use as Puppetmon drew nearer to him. "You've been a bad dino, little rookie. You shouldn't have been so easy to declare you victory, now you'll pay!"  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! MAGICAL GAME!" I fired my blast from my staff. It caught the attention of Puppetmon as he turned around. There before him stood Gatomon and me ready for a fight. "Just what do you think you can do?" he was mocking us as Gatomon charged for him, "EAT THIS PUPPETMON! LIGHTING PAW!"  
  
Puppetmon smiled a crooked little smile, he swung his hammer right at Gatomon as it hit her dead on and flew back hitting me as well. "Down kitty-cat, your lucky I didn't put any force in that one."  
  
We both sat there as we managed to get back up. "You just don't know when to quit do you? Ok, now wait your turn. WIRES CHOKING!" he wrapped us both up and we fell to the ground. We were helpless to do anything. The wires tighten around us as Puppetmon turned around. "Now it's time for punishment Agumon." He raised his hammer and was about to attack. There was only one thing I could do without being caught by the others I whispered, "Echoes of time, reanimate to raise and protect, astral shield." a twinkle in my eye appeared and then a small spark appeared between Agumon and Puppetmon. All of a sudden Puppetmon attacked as the invisible shield formed, "PUPPET PUMMEL!" the shield blocked off the attack. I had to lower it; I didn't have to skill to keep the shield up any longer. "Huh? What? What's wrong with this thing?" Puppetmon looked at his hammer. "Well this time it won't fail, let's just try this one more time."  
  
I didn't know what to do; I had to wait another five hours to gather the necessary energy to raise the astral shield once again. Gatomon called out to him, "AGUMON!!!"  
  
I screamed within my mind, "How can this be!?! I've done everything as required; there should be no reason why this should end like this!!! Agumon is brave enough to be the leader he's proven it!!! He shouldn't die like this, before he complete his mission!!! Was it something that I did!?! TELL ME WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?!" all of a sudden everything began to slow down before me. The attack from Puppetmon's hammer also slowed down. Everything had come to a complete halt as my eyes began to glow and a calm gentle voice spoke to me in my head. It said, "Chronos…you have done nothing wrong, keeper." It was the council, they had stopped time, "We have heard your cry, do not worry Chronos, your charge has done well in regaining his confidence. Things just have a way of working out, just have more faith Chronos. That is a lesson you will learn…" Time reverted back to its normal settings, as the attack coming from Puppetmon grew closer to Agumon.  
  
I yelled out, "AGUMON! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
  
It turns out Agumon managed to do so. He may not have been able to move his arms our legs, but he managed to move his body as he rolled out of the way as the attack barely missed him. "Whew, that was a little too close for comfort…" Agumon rejoiced.  
  
"You were lucky that time…but now your luck has just ran out." Puppetmon prepared  
  
I didn't know what to do; Agumon could roll out of the way this time as I saw him trying already to struggle out of the way, but having no such luck. Then I remembered what the council had told me, have faith. Well, this would the best time out of anytime to have a little faith in things. Puppetmon raised his hammer. All of sudden I noticed something in the sky. Everyone else had noticed it as well, even Puppetmon looked up into the sky. The sun that had shine down upon us seemed to have a dark circle covering slowly until it had completely blocked off the sun. "Hey it's an eclipse!" I yelled. Then a faint voice started to appear from above. It was unclear at first, but it got louder and louder as it seemed to get closer. I looked around to try and find out where the sound was coming from. Finally located that it was coming from above and now it was clear to what it was saying, "HOLD ON AGUMON!!! I'M COMING!!!" It appeared to be a young boy wearing a blue shirt, brown pants and what it appeared to be goggles on his head.  
  
Agumon screamed out in excitement, "TAI!!!"  
  
"Whoa!!!" Tai screamed as he fell down from the sky "Agumon!!! Help!!!" as a small device flashed and made a high-pitched sound. Agumon answered back, "You got it Tai!!!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve too…Wargreymon!!!"  
  
The small yellow dinosaur had made a great change. Now he was a large digimon, metal claws on both hands. A shield with a strange symbol on his back, he wore a metal mask and strange armor.  
  
He had easily outgrown his bindings and flew above to catch the falling boy. "Thanks Wargreymon" Tai said to him. Wargreymon answered back, "Tai, you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Don't worry buddy, I knew we'd see each other again. But I didn't come here alone…"  
  
"Huh!?! Who else is here?" Wargreymon asked him  
  
All of sudden we heard two other cries coming from the sky. Wargreymon flew up to see who it was exactly screaming. "Sora! Kari!" he flew over to them and caught them. "Don't worry I got you."  
  
He flew to the ground carrying the three children in his arms. He set them down back on the earth and turned to face Puppetmon. Tai asked, "Hey isn't that Puppetmon?"  
  
"That can't be Puppetmon, we destroyed him just like the other dark masters." Sora replied  
  
"No that's him alright, for some strange reason he managed to come back." Wargreymon said  
  
Kari rushed over to Gatomon, "Gatomon!!!"  
  
"Kari!!! Help! I'm kind of stuck here!" Gatomon called back to her  
  
Now her device started to flash and make a sound.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve too…Angewomon"  
  
I gazed upon her beauty. She was a female angel with six wings as the pink light surrounded her. A brown helmet covered her face only showing her chin and nose as her blond hair let down on her back. Now was my chance to escape without anyone noticing me. Everyone was too busy looking at everyone else as I concentrated on an image. With the image set in my mind I teleported out of my bindings and reappeared in slightly farther away from everyone. "I better just sit this one out and let them fight the battle this time." I said to myself  
  
Puppetmon had just stood there as all this had happened, "HEY!!! You forget about me!?!"  
  
"Well if that's Puppetmon, we're just going to beat him up once again, right Wargreymon?"  
  
Wargreymon stepped forward in front of everyone. "You too Angewomon!" Kari replied as Angewomon flew forward as well. "Ready to do this Wargreymon?" Angewomon asked  
  
Wargreymon nodded as they both charged for Puppetmon.  
  
"Hmpf is this all you got?" Puppetmon replied as he raised his hammer and aimed it towards Angewomon. "PUPPET PUMMEL!" Angewomon flew out of the way as Wargreymon raised his metal claws and attempted to slash Puppetmon. The little puppet digimon jumped out of the way.  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" Angewomon shouted and formed a bow and arrow out of light. She launched her attack straight for him. Puppetmon hit it back with his hammer deflecting it blast. Wargreymon charged for him again as he grabbed the mega level digimon and flew in the sky as Angewomon took flight. Puppetmon struggled getting his arm free. He then used the top of his hammer and took a swing at Wargreymon's face. The attack got to Wargreymon as his grip around Puppetmon loosened. He then freed himself and jumped away from Wargreymon and now was in midair. Angewomon took aim, "CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" she attacked again.  
  
"Your so predictable…" While in midair Puppetmon swung deflecting the blast and sent it right back at her. Angewomon managed to dodge the counterattack, but unfortunately it hurtled back towards the ground. The blast was close to the kids, as it did not hit them dead on. The blast itself hit a series of trees as the tumbled down and were about to land on them.  
  
"NO!!!" Both Wargreymon and Angewomon shouted, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" They both raced to aid Tai, Kari, and Sora from the falling debris. Guess it was time for me to take action; I was the closest to them and I was their best bet. I flew up and stopped between the falling trees the children, "MAGICAL GAME" a bolt of energy emerged from my staff destroying the tree. They both looked at me smiled as they saw what I had done.  
  
Kari shouted, "ITS WIZARDMON!!!"  
  
I turned to face them, "Hey yeah, it is Wizardmon!" Tai and Sora said  
  
"Guess I have some explaining to do…" I said to them as I floated back down. 


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around to see Wargreymon and Angewomon floating above. "Don't worry about your little friends here. I'll get them out of here and protect them!!!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere!!!" Puppetmon jumped in front of the kids.  
  
I rushed over to the other side. "You're not going to harm them, I won't allow that!" I rose my hand charged it up and launched my attack, "THUNDER BALL,"  
  
I attempted that the attack would confuse him or at least give me the time to get the children out of here and into the forest.  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" Puppetmon said as the attack drew closer to him. He swung his wooden hammer, actually shattering my attack as it burst into tiny pieces. I backed away holding my hands out and back shielding the children as best as I could. Puppetmon started to approach me as I gritted my teeth. I knew that I had to protect them at all cost; it was something I couldn't understand all to well. Something that just told me to protect them even if I would interfere with destiny. Puppetmon lifted his hammer over his head. All of sudden a shout came from behind, "CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
A surge of light came from behind us, hitting him dead on. Then from the side, Wargreymon tackled the midget digimon and he went flying.  
  
"Quick Wizardmon, get Kari out of here!" Angewomon said  
  
"We'll kept this dark master busy just protect Tai and Sora." Wargreymon replied  
  
Puppetmon leaped back and started to charge Wargreymon. Angewomon took aim with her bow and arrow. I knew they'd be fine and so I grabbed Kari's hand and signaled Tai and Sora, "Hurry follow me!" I took one last look at them as I screamed, "Don't worry!!! I promise they won't get hurt!"  
  
Tai and Sora took my hint as I started to run into the forest and they followed along.  
  
"Good the children are safe." Angewomon said as she looked behind her shoulder  
  
"Ok now we can really fight this time and we won't have to worry about them. As long as Wizardmon is with them, they'll be safe." Wargreymon replied  
  
The both flew up leaving the grounded Puppetmon all alone on the terrain. "Play time's over Puppetmon, we're threw playing your game." Wargreymon shouted to him  
  
"Let's see you try and take on this!" Angewomon said as she placed her hands in front of her, holding them together. All of sudden an eerie pink glow started to form on her hands. At the same time Wargreymon raised his two claws in the air. They both exclaimed their attacks, "HEAVEN'S CHARM!!!" "TERRA FORCE!!!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
I was running into the forest dodging tree branches as I tried to think of a good place we could hid out until the battle was over. Kari continued to look at me as we ran together. Tai and Sora was behind me as they too stared at me. I stopped and looked around the place. "I think we should head over here. I believe that's where it was…"  
  
"Hold on!" Tai replied as he and Sora caught up to me. "Just one second, we first have to find some shelter so we won't be spotted." I explained.  
  
I remembered what direction the cave Gatomon had showed me before was. I called out, "Ok we should head over here, and it's not far." I grabbed Kari's hand again and began to run. Tai caught his breath and began to run in chase after me as he grabbed Sora's hand. Tai and Sora ran after me, they couldn't quite keep up with me as I took a sharp turn around a couple of trees. "Hey wait up!!!" Tai shouted as he ran after me. He turned the corner to see that Kari and I had completely disappeared. Sora replied, "Tai, where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know Sora, could we have gotten lost" Tai replied as they walk slowly forward. All of sudden a hand appeared out of nowhere grabbing Sora's other hand. She screamed as Tai held on to her, "SORA!!!" as they were pulled to the side.  
  
"Hold on don't be scared it's only me." I said to them.  
  
They looked to there side to see Kari and me standing before them. "Arg! Don't surprise us like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tai replied, "And slow down next time, we couldn't keep up with you."  
  
"Heh, yeah I guess I should have slowed down. This cave is kind of hidden away; I'm surprised I found it again. I mean Gatomon only showed this to me once." I replied  
  
Tai caught his breath fully now that we can rest now and wait it out. Sora and Kari seemed to look at me, they just seemed to surprised and somewhat glad to see me. "What? Did I do something?"  
  
"Are you really um…uh?" Kari started  
  
"Are you trying to say Wizardmon?" I asked her, "Yes my name, Wizardmon."  
  
She approached me as she extended her hand and lightly touched my face. She then pulled away some of my black hair to see my brown eyes staring straight back at her. I was at first uneasy with her physical contact, but then I soon became at eased and was comforted by her touch. It seemed to have a sense of kindness and light each time she moved her fingers across my face. I raised my hand to grab hers and slowly lowered it away. "I assume you're Kari, right?"  
  
She nodded as I turned around, "From what I've heard you two are Tai and Sora."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Sora, replied as now they were all stared at me now.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. I had a little episode with Agumon and Gatomon before, so I should know what you all are thinking right now." I said to them as I cleared my throat, "You are all thinking is he the same Wizardmon that we knew? Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not."  
  
Kari seemed to lower her head as she stared at the ground depressed. "Sorry to have break that to you, but it's the truth. But that doesn't mean I'm not you friend or that I'm not as kind as he was."  
  
Tai spoke up, "Well, then who are you?"  
  
"Well, what more do you want to know about me except that my name's Wizardmon? I was just away when all you guys were here the first time, that's all. If you want to know what I've been doing lately I can gladly tell you that." I replied  
  
Kari sat down, as she was eager to hear what I was about to say. "But before I begin can I ask you guys a question or two about yourselves?"  
  
"Ok, I suppose we owe that to you considering you're the one who's been answering everything to us." Sora said  
  
I then sat down as the rest of them followed my lead; "Y'see Gatomon and Agumon gave out little hints on the fact that you guys weren't coming back any time soon. I just want to know how'd you cross dimensions and end up here?" I asked them  
  
"Well, we can't really explain that as much as you can." Tai said, "I guess it started when Izzy, our computer friend was checking out things on his laptop when he said he stumbled upon a gate to the digital world. After he confirmed it was an open gate he immediately called all of us."  
  
I had a question on hand, "So you don't know how the gate suddenly opened. It just appeared out of no where and you just decided to use it?"  
  
"If it meant we can see our friends again, we were willing to take it." Sora replied  
  
I thought on hand, "Hmmm…a portal that can cross dimensions suddenly appeared. I figure the high council had a hand in this little incident. Either that or my faith had just been really high this day."  
  
"Oh, continue, I was just thinking about something," I said to them  
  
Tai replied, "Well what else do you want to know about?"  
  
I thought about it until I finally asked, "One thing is how'd you managed to pin point us so well. I mean the digital world is a huge place, you chances of just dropping in on us on you first try are very rare."  
  
He removed a small light blue device from his belt and held it up, "See this thing, it's our digivice. All of the digidestined have this thing. It helps our digimon digivolve along with our crest; it can also locate others if we ever got separated. For some strange reason a couple of us had a signal to where our digimon was. Kari and me had signals that Gatomon and Agumon where here. Sora over here couldn't pick up Biyomon's so she decided to come along with us."  
  
"I see," I said back to him  
  
Sora spoke up now, "By the way Wizardmon," I looked over to Sora as she began to speak,  
  
"Have you spotted a cute little pink bird that has a metal ring on one of legs."  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, but I haven't. Since the time I decided to travel with Agumon and Gatomon, we have seen no bird digimon that you have described."  
  
She wrapped her arms around her body as she stared at the ground.  
  
Tai crept up to her and place his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Sora, we'll find her and I'm sure she's fine, just you wait and see."  
  
"Thanks Tai," She said back as she looked over to Tai  
  
They seemed to have their little silent moment together as they completely ignored Kari and me. To interrupt their moment Kari said, "So Wizardmon, aren't you going to tell us what've you been doing since you started to travel with Agumon and Gatomon?"  
  
They lost eye contact as they now adjusted their eyes back on me. I replied, "Well, this is kind of a long story to tell, you sure you want to hear what happened from me. I mean wouldn't it be better if you heard this from you digimon?"  
  
Tai said, "Well, there busy right now. And we still have to wait this out until there done. So yeah."  
  
"Well I guess I should start when I first saw them with Shellmon…" I began to recollect  
  
Out of nowhere a loud explosion sounded off. I sounded slightly close, closer than it should be. "Hold that thought, I want to find out what's happening. I want you to stay here." I got up  
  
"But if our digimon are in trouble shouldn't we be there to…" Tai began  
  
I interrupted, "No, it's too dangerous if you come with me. Besides I promised Angewomon and Wargreymon that you won't get hurt. And that's a promise I attend to keep."  
  
I left the safety of cave to venture back to where I left Angewomon and Wargreymon. Back at the cave however, Tai got up and started to head for the entrance. Sora replied, "Tai, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to go back to Wargreymon, he needs my help." Tai replied  
  
Kari said back, "But Wizardmon told us to stay here and I think he's got a point."  
  
"Well, he doesn't know us too well. We've been in a lot more trouble than this and I don't see why we can't get into some trouble now." Tai explained  
  
"Tai, during those times we didn't really have a choice. If we do go there what do you hope to do? You know as I do that you might get in the way of the battle." Sora said to Tai "We have to make sure to our digimon that were safe and sound so that they won't have to worry about us."  
  
Kari started to think about something before she spoke up, "But didn't Wizardmon say that we'd be safe as long as we're with him. So don't we have to follow him so we can be protected?"  
  
"Good point Kari so lets go and follow Wizardmon!" Tai said finally finding a point to go onward.  
  
Sora shrugged her shoulders, " *Sigh* I give up, lets just go."  
  
Sora took Kari's hand and they all began to walk out of the cave into the bright sunlight.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"I don't get this! Puppetmon's is a Mega level digimon, but he was never this tough!" Wargreymon said as he levitated up in the sky. Angewomon floated besides him, "This doesn't make any sense, how could he have be able to dodge both of our attacks. It doesn't even look like he's broken a sweat and he's waiting for us to make the next move."  
  
"Well that's just fine with me. If he wants more I'd be happy to give him more!" Wargreymon replied  
  
"Hold on Wargreymon, we need a plan. If he was caught by your attack, there's no way he could withstand the attack. He'd be at least be down and we can attack him together." Angewomon said  
  
Wargreymon said back, "Good plan, but we still need to hit him."  
  
"Hold on what's he doing now." Angewomon pointed at the ground at Puppetmon. It seemed that he was running at something. He continued to build up speed when a tree was clearly visible to be in his way. "What's he up to?" Angewomon said  
  
Puppetmon ran at full force as he reached the tree. He extended his foot forward as it hit the tree causing the tree to fall backwards projecting him off it. He headed in midair to another tree and did the same exact thing. He was gaining altitude and was now pretty close to Angewomon and Wargreymon. "Hurry we have to get out of the way!" Wargreymon replied as Puppetmon leaped from another. They both separated as Puppetmon leaped forward now at the same altitude of Wargreymon and Angewomon. Wargreymon shouted to Angewomon, "LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Puppetmon was headed in her direction. She floated there as she formed her bow. She pulled the bowstring back forming the arrow of light. She shouted, "CELESTIAL ARROW," and she was about to fire when Puppetmon extended his hands forward, "WIRES CHOKING!!!" and before Angewomon let go the wires constricted her leaving her an easy target for Puppetmon's assault. Puppetmon grabbed on to her as they began to fall down to the ground. He lifted his hammer, jumped off from Angewomon and hit her directly causing her to fall quicker. She slammed down onto the ground as she still felt the aftereffects of the hit from Puppetmon. She struggled to maintain her form, but the pain she felt was more than she could bear right now, as she dedigivolved and returned back her rookie form, Salamon. The wires of coarse were too enlarged for her as she lay there on the ground, hurt.  
  
"NO!!! SALAMON!!!" Wargreymon shouted down below  
  
Puppetmon landed on the ground safely as he started to approach injured Salmon. Wargreymon began to rush at full force to aid his fallen ally. Puppetmon lifted his hammer, ready to make the final attack that would end Salamon. "NO!!!" Wargreymon shouted  
  
It caught the attention of Puppetmon as his eyes adjusted looking behind him to see how close he was to him. Quickly he reverted them back to see his prey before him. Surprisingly Salamon was nowhere to be found. "Huh!?! Where'd that little rookie go off to now?"  
  
I floated there in midair as I saw the confused Puppetmon dumbfounded to where Salamon had escaped off. I looked down in my arms as I saw a small, injured, and tired Salmon. I cradled her in my arms as she managed to open her eyes a little bit. She saw the imaged of me once again as she mutter my name, "Wizardmon…" she snuggled her head on my chest.  
  
I called out to Wargreymon, "Don't worry Wargreymon! I've got her!"  
  
He looked up to see me holding Salamon in my arms; he let out a good sigh.  
  
"I'm going to get out of here, so you give it your all!" I shouted back to him  
  
"You act like I'm giving you guys a choice if you can leave or not!!!" Puppetmon screamed to us  
  
He began to charge for a tree. Wargreymon knew what his next move was going to be so he informed us, "Wizardmon, get out of here now! Take Salamon with you, I'll be able to handle this!"  
  
I began to head back into the forest to return back to the cave. With Salamon in my arms I looked down when I saw some movement within the forest. I took a closer look to see a group of three walking to where Wargreymon was. "Oh great, what else can go wrong now?" I thought when I made my way to the three figures. I screamed down, "What are you kids doing here!!! I thought I told you to wait back at the cave and stay there!!!"  
  
They looked up, "What!?! And miss all the action going on!" Tai screamed back  
  
I slapped my forehead, letting out a sigh. I reached to where they were as Kari saw who was in my arms. She rushed over and I gently placed Salamon in her arms. "She took a direct hit from Puppetmon's hammer. I managed to get her out of there before he could finish the job."  
  
"That does it, we're not going to let Puppetmon hurt anymore of our friends." Tai pronounced  
  
I held out my hand, "Hold on there, what do you think you can accomplish if you're there?"  
  
"Err…" He grunted. "That's what I thought," I replied to him, "Listen I know that you want to protect your friends, so do I. But we can't just run in their fist flying and expect to be of some help to Wargreymon. We have to plan this thing out, first." I said to him  
  
Sora walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Wizardmon's right, we have to think about this first." Tai calmed down as he finally gave in.  
  
"Alright! What are we going to do?" Tai replied to us  
  
I smiled as I started to inspire them with a simple plan as I drew it on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Wargreymon continued the fight. He was pretty tired, it seemed that Puppetmon managed to dodge his attacks. "Ok, either I've just been getting lazy ever since we fought Apocalymon or Puppetmon has just gotten really good ever since the last time we saw each other."  
  
He couldn't just levitate there as Puppetmon continued to launch himself in the air. Using his terra force on him could be related to trying to shoot a bullet between a fly's wings. He just seemed to dodge his attack every time. It would be only a matter of time when he'd start to tire down and Puppetmon would eventually get lucky. He saw him project himself once again using his wires choking move once again. Wargreymon slashed the wires in two as Puppetmon fell to the ground. It didn't even seem that he was getting tired at all. Wargreymon breathed heavily, he was losing energy and strength each time he would have to dodge or use his terra force. He charged up for his next terra force as he held his arms in the air.  
  
Puppetmon anticipated his attack as he began to watch Wargreymon very closely. Before Wargreymon could let loose his attack a noise came from the bushes. The two mega-level digimon looked to see where the noise was coming from. It turned out that Tai was standing within the forest as he waved his hands and called out, "HEY PUPPETMON!!! WHAT ARE YOU DEAF!?!"  
  
Wargreymon shouted, "NO!!! TAI, GET OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
But Tai continued to provoke Puppetmon, "YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHAT!?! ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF CHICKEN TO COME OVER HERE!!!"  
  
Puppetmon on the other hand closed his eyes gripping his hammer harshly. He was getting steamed and ticked off one what Tai was saying to him. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!?!"  
  
"OH GIVE THE DARK MASTER A PRIZE, HE'S FIGURED IT OUT!" Tai called out  
  
Puppetmon opened his eyes wide open to see his pissed off look on his face. "YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER EVEN HEARD OF ME!!!" He shouted as he looked over to him. Then Tai suddenly made a slight hand movement. It was a signal as he pointed to Puppetmon to look behind him. Puppetmon figured it out as he made a swift turn around, only to see a golden sun-like figure in his face. I said to him, "Hello," I charged my staff, "Goodbye…MAGICAL GAME!" I fired my bolt of energy directly at his face.  
  
"AHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" Puppetmon screamed as he dropped his hammer and put his hands to his face. The blinding effect of my attack seemed to have distracted him. I screamed to Wargreymon, "NOW WARGREYMON FINISH HIM OFF!!!"  
  
Wargreymon lifted his hands in the air to form a golden ball of light, "TERRA FORCE!!!"  
  
I leaped out of the way as I flew away from where Puppetmon was. The blast headed straight for Puppetmon as he was still holding his eyes. He suddenly rubbed his eyes as his vision started to come back. It was a little blurry at first until he finally looked up to see the attack straight at him. He froze as he just watched the attack come straight at him. The blast made contact with the ground, causing an explosion. We heard Puppetmon's scream of pain until it could be heard no more. He was completely obliterated by Wargreymon's attack.  
  
When the smoke cleared we saw a semi deep crater formed from the attack. I flew over to look down upon the crevice to see the deformed Puppetmon lying there. He let out a puff of smoke before he exploded into tiny bits of data. Wargreymon floated back down on the ground as he dedigivolved back into his in-training form Koromon. "Tai! Tai!" he bounced up and down.  
  
Tai rushed over to pick up his tiny little digimon. "You were great!" Tai replied as he looked at his partner in his eye. "Well couldn't have done it without some help." Koromon said  
  
Sora and Kari appeared from the forest, Salmon was in Kari's arms. Salmon was no longer unconscious, but she was still pretty hurt and tired. They approached Tai and Koromon as I floated back down to them. Gatomon looked over to where she was to talk to Koromon, "Well I guess you didn't too bad, after all."  
  
Koromon smiled as he saw Salamon held close in Kari's arms. "Look who's talking? So you finally up after that attack." Koromon replied to Salmon  
  
"Very funny Koromon, so what are we going to now?" She looked up to Kari  
  
"I don't know?" Kari replied back to the small digimon  
  
I spoke up; "Might I suggest something?" everyone now turned their heads to face me. "Well, before you had arrived here, me Gatomon and Agumon found a couple of statues of digimon not far from here. After that we were on a conveyer belt on our way to Puppetmon."  
  
"So, what do a couple of digimon statues have to do with anything?" Tai asked  
  
Koromon said, "Well Tai, they were statues of Deramon and Floramon. Y'know the two digimon who were supposed to guard Puppetmon's mansion. And before we arrived to meet Puppetmon we heard noises coming from both statues."  
  
"So you think that there's something about those two digimon that can help us?" Kari asked  
  
"Well it is a lead, so I think we should follow up on it." I said to everyone, "Here, I believe I remembered where the two statues where." I started to make tracks as I walked back into the forest. They all began to follow up behind me as I lead the way. Right now, I was the strongest leveled digimon within their group. Salamon only being a rookie and Koromon an in-training digimon, if we got attacked I would have to defend everyone. I said to them, "So, your going to be in those forms for how long?" I was kind of anxious to when they would be able to fight once again. I couldn't be the one to defend everyone; I wasn't even supposed to be here so I couldn't interfere too much. Koromon answered back, "Well it will depend on how long it will take us to recover."  
  
"Yeah, when we get back our strength we'll be able to digivolve into our normal forms." Salamon added. I asked again, "And that would take approximately how long?"  
  
"Oh about five or six hours, but my bud here could recover pretty fast." Tai said  
  
I thought, "five or six hours, that's kind of long. Well at least my astral shield would gain enough energy to reform again. So we got a little bit of insurance on our hand." I said to the group, "Well it should be around here, I remember these settings."  
  
They all started to look around the place trying to find something that would just stick out. Salamon was the first to recognize the two odd figures in one direction. She said, "Look over there!"  
  
We all turned to face where Salamon had pointed out. "Good eyes Salamon" Kari complemented her small rookie digimon as we walked over to the two statues. They sat there completely untouched as they were frozen in there positions. "Whoa, this seems to crafted to be fake." Sora replied as she examined the statues of Deramon and Floramon. They put their heads to the statue of Deramon. Sure enough they heard the noises that we had heard earlier. I had a hunch, "You guys, I think you should back away from the two statues."  
  
They looked at me as I lifted my staff in the air. They understood on what I was about to do, as they backed away. "MAGICAL GAME" I shot my blast at the two statues as the serge of energy hit them both. After I felt it was enough power enforced upon the two statues I stopped. I saw the two statues, as they remained in tacked. "Guess that didn't do much help" I said as I put my hand on the back of my head. Suddenly a crack formed on the statue of Deramon and then a crack formed on Floramon. "Oh no, I must have used to much power. They're breaking apart!" I exclaimed 


	6. Chapter 6

The stone statues where now cracking and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Shielding, teleporting wouldn't do any good. And slowing down time, would just delay the inevitable. None of my three techniques could help me now. We could only stand there and watch as our only lead to what was going on was just breaking away. "What have I done" was all I could think of.  
  
Then the pieces started to shed off revealing however an interesting twist that was unexpected. It appeared to be shedding away the fragments of stones, not necessarily breaking up the statue. From both statues a figure seemed to emerge as the bits and pieces fell to the ground. Finally the pieces of stone had dropped away and revealed a shade of blue in Deramon and green within Floramon. We had finally realized that the statues were never really statues, but more like a prison to the two digimon. The stone prison had broken away revealing to us a very relieved Floramon and Deramon.  
  
They shook off the last of the granite away from their body as they both faced us.  
  
"Oh hello Salamon, been a while hasn't it?" Deramon said  
  
Floramon winked, "Hey Koromon" She approached him  
  
Koromon seemed to blush and shy away from Floramon. I spoke up, "Ok…well anyway…"  
  
"Oh, and who might you be?" Deramon said to me  
  
"Wizardmon, at you service…" I replied  
  
Salamon interrupted, "Ok enough with the introductions, can you tell us why you two were trapped within two statues when we found you?"  
  
"Oh yes, we were trying to warn you two." Floramon said. "Warn us? What for?" Koromon asked  
  
"Well we intended to tell you about Puppetmon's return." Floramon responded  
  
Koromon answered, "Oh, well that's not a problem anymore." he hopped away from Tai's hands and landed back on the ground.  
  
"Hold on for a moment, does that mean you beat him again?" Deramon asked us  
  
"Yeah, we showed that Puppetmon a good one two when trying to fight us!" Tai proclaimed  
  
Floramon approached Koromon, "I bet you had something to do about that, eh handsome?" she mutter to Koromon. Again Koromon blushed a bit and backed away a little. Salamon started again, "So, you mind telling us how you got into those statues?"  
  
"Oh yeah I was about to get to that." Deramon replied, "Y'see me and Floramon were walking around these parts when we found a small metal device lying around in the forest. We thought it was just a piece of trash that someone had carelessly left. So being the good digimon we are we decided to pick it up and throw it away somewhere else."  
  
Floramon started to tell the rest of it, "It turns out the moment we had approached it the device started to activate as it started to levitate and spin around. Next thing we knew small patches of data started to form out of nowhere and seemed to sucked into this thing. Then the small device started to create an image, probably using the data it had collected. The image started to become clearer and clearer until we noticed that the shape it was taking was quite familiar. We started to take cover in some near by bushes to see what would happen next."  
  
Deramon then took over, "After we had found a good spot to hid, we watched as the figure was now in full view. We couldn't believe what we had seen after the figure had taken a full form. It was Puppetmon, an exact replica of Puppetmon. We couldn't believe it as we saw him standing there in the middle of the forest. We continued to watch him as he just stood then. Then it'd look like he was talking to someone we couldn't see because he started to say things out loud."  
  
Floramon started to talk, "He started to say things like, second reformation complete. And uh something about two already being captured and I think…six more to go. We tried to listen very carefully to try and find out what he was talking about."  
  
"Tai," Sora said, "What happens if Puppetmon was talking about our digimon? I mean we do have eight digimon and what if two of them were captured by others."  
  
Deramon replied, "That's what we thought as well, so we continued to listen in. It turned out that after he had mentioned the two captured he started to describe it, like he was just repeating it from someone. The first he mentioned a rookie level digimon, vaccine, also a seal animal type digimon. He described it to have a white coat and orange hair."  
  
Sora replied, "That's got to be Gomamon, so that has to mean that it is true. The dark masters have captured two of our digimon. But, who's the other one? Do you know Deramon?"  
  
Deramon shook his head, "Why yes, he described it to be a rookie, vaccine and a bird type digimon. Having an outward appearance of pink and blue feathers."  
  
Sora shut her eyes and looked away. "That's…that's…Biyomon…" she seemed to shy away from everyone else, as she was clearly worried for her friend and partner. No one really could say much to comfort Sora during this time. I saw that Tai wanted to say something to her, but I believe he couldn't. The reason why was that I remembered he had said something before to Sora that Biyomon would be fine. Saying she still is wouldn't really help much now. We had to do something; we couldn't just stand by there and pretend she was ok. I walked over to here as I stared directly at her. She lifted her head as she had sensed my presence. Her eyes were slightly teary as she was crying a bit. I said to her, "Sora…I know I haven't known you for too long, now. But I get the feeling that you're not this weak minded."  
  
She looked at me as if I insulted her, "I don't mean that in a bad way, but I pictured you to be much stronger than this. You know that if you just sit here and cry over your friend, you'll never get her back."  
  
Kari walked over as she grabbed Sora by the hand, "Don't worry, we'll rescue Biyomon together. She won't be gone if we all try together."  
  
Sora's sad expression soon melted away as she smiled at both of us. She squeezed back Kari's hand as she said, "Yeah, we will get her back."  
  
I turned away to look back on Deramon and Floramon. "So is there anything else you can tell us?"  
  
"Well…" Floramon replied, "There is one more thing, we managed to over hear."  
  
We all turned our attention to Floramon to hear what she had to say. She began, "Well, when we heard that two digimon where captured, we began to listen very carefully onto what else we can hear about. Mostly Puppetmon spoke absolute nonsense, things that we couldn't understand. Some code perhaps, but after that he mention minor details on things, important things. It was a description on where the two digimon were being held."  
  
Sora's hope started to rise as she got up and walked over to where Floramon was, "So does that mean you know where they took Biyomon?"  
  
Floramon replied, "Well, we're not exactly sure where. But, we can give you the same description he said before. Puppetmon spoke of a large lake, within this forest I might add. He said that the trees that surround this lake were curved and bent, twisted in some way. Within this lake around the center of it is a small island. He said a small stone fort was erected upon it and that was where Biyomon was being held. He mentioned a couple of guards like Gekomon and Dolphmon and a couple of Divermon."  
  
I thought as she continued to speak, "Rookies and Ultimate level digimon, it shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"We waited for the next description on where they held the other digimon, but suddenly I stepped back and snapped a twig that was on the floor." Floramon replied  
  
Deramon continued, "Well, I believe you can guess what would happen next. Puppetmon got out of he's trance and spotted us. And that's how you found us trapped within those stone statues. Why he didn't bother just deleting us there? I really can't say."  
  
I thought about it and then asked, "Well I can't really understand why he didn't, but luckily you weren't hurt. But do you have any idea on how he could have gotten stronger?"  
  
"Stronger you say?" Floramon said back  
  
Koromon replied, "Yeah, stronger. I know he was a mega level digimon and a dark master. But he shouldn't have been that much of a trouble for Salamon and me. I mean he took out her and gave me a good fight. I think he would have won if Wizardmon over here managed to blind him for a little bit."  
  
Deramon put his wing to his chin, "Well…I can't really say this for sure, but I think it would have to do with something about the metal device we first saw. I mean I can safely say that wasn't the Puppetmon we know. He may have had Puppetmon's form and attacks, but up here." He pointed to his head, "Mentally he was a completely different digimon."  
  
Suddenly Tai's stomach started to growl, we all turned our attention to him. He placed his hand behind his head as he smiled foolishly. "Well, we didn't really eat anything before we came here."  
  
Salamon looked up to Kari, "Are you hungry Kari?"  
  
She answered back, "Well, yeah sort of…"  
  
"Ok, we can stop and take a break so we can eat something." Salamon replied. She looked over to Deramon and Floramon, "So you got anything to eat around here?"  
  
"Oh, why yes we do. We managed to set up something not far from here. Just follow us"  
  
We got up and started to move and follow Deramon and Floramon. Tai picked up Koromon and began to catch up with us. As we walked I saw Sora still a little uneasy with the fact that Biyomon was taken. There wasn't really much I can say to her now, I can just hope that she will be all right and eager to help when necessary. I looked over to Kari who seemed contented as she skipped down the road. What Gatomon had told me about her partner seemed to be true. She was very innocent and kind, actually it's pretty hard to imagine that Gatomon was her partner. But it seems whenever she's around; Gatomon turns into some new digimon. Then again Gatomon finally did show her true feelings back there in that cave, I wonder if she's going to be the same digimon I first met back at that beach.  
  
We continued to follow them as I asked them, "So where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Oh, there's a small village that a few digimon including ourselves help create. I'm sure they'd be happy to help you if you're going to battle whatever is attacking the digital world." Deramon replied  
  
"Well that's a relief, I'm starving!" Tai replied as Koromon smiled.  
  
We arrived at the small village that Deramon had spoke of as the sun was soon setting. "Guess we're going to have spend the night here you guys." Sora said  
  
We all nodded as we approached the village. A couple of digimon emerged from the small houses. I identified them as Betamon and Gotsumon as they walked over to us. Floramon and Deramon approached them and started to explain our story as we waited there patiently. Kari whispered to Tai, "Tai? Do you think there going to let us stay with them?"  
  
Tai automatically said back, "Of coarse, after what we did and will do for them."  
  
They all turned around as Gotsumon and Betamon walked towards us, "Welcome travelers! We'd be happy to offer you shelter and food for the night, come follow us." They said  
  
Tai looked to his little sister, "See, what'd I tell you."  
  
We followed them into a small hut, as we were warmly welcome by many digimon. After we had talked and eaten, it was pretty dark outside and late. We decided to turn in for the night as we went into separate rooms within a hut. I began to lie down on my cot as I stared at the ceiling. I really didn't know what to think of, so much as happened since the first time I arrived. The so-called dark masters are back, three humans had cross dimensions and to top it all of Gatomon has feelings for me. I just sat there trying to clear my head until I slowly closed my eyes and for the first time I had completely fallen asleep.  
  
Salamon had digivolved into Gatomon again after she had gotten a meal and so had Koromon who was now Agumon. Gatomon sat there staring out the window of the hut. Kari, Tai, and Sora had already fallen asleep. Agumon who was still up saw the troubled Gatomon as he walked over to her. He said, "Hey Gatomon, I see your still up. So…what'cha thinking about?"  
  
She muttered, "Oh nothing…" she sighed right after  
  
"Uh huh…you know I can tell that's a lie. So you wanna fill me in on what's bothering you?" Agumon said to Gatomon  
  
She snapped back, "I told you nothing! Nothing is bothering me, so just leave it."  
  
He leaned on the windowsill, right next to Gatomon. She seemed a little irritated at first because of Agumon had continuously bothered her in his own unique way. They stood there in silence as Gatomon just continued to look up in the night sky. Finally the silence was broken as Agumon remarked, "You know Gatomon, Tai is Kari's big brother."  
  
"Yeah and…what's your point." Gatomon said back  
  
"Well, I'm Tai's digimon and your Kari's digimon. So in a way I'm like your big brother."  
  
Gatomon turned her head to him, "You got to be kidding me…"  
  
"Well it's kind of true." Agumon said, "Even though you are stronger than me right now. But other than just protecting you, I can help you in other ways. Like if you need a person to talk to I'm willing to hear you out. So spill already, what's bothering you?"  
  
She tried to ignore Agumon, but she just couldn't hold it in any longer, "I'm in love with Wizardmon ok!" She exhaled a large breath. It was finally a relief for her to tell someone her secret. Agumon looked at her, "Ok, now where getting somewhere."  
  
"You probably think I'm weird or something. I mean we've just met the guy and already I'm in love with him. And I'm know this isn't some fake crush, I love him and I want to be with him."  
  
"Whoa, calm down Gatomon." He placed his paws at her shoulders. "First lets get this thing straighten out. Have you told him yet?" Agumon asked her"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Back when we were at a cave and you went out to fight Puppetmon." She said  
  
"Ok…well I guess now he knows how you feel about him." Agumon said cautiously  
  
Gatomon lifted her head, "What? Was it a bad thing to do?"  
  
Agumon started to explain, "Well, put it this way. A digimon you just met and have only known for the last few days has confessed their love to you. I don't know about you, but I'd be a little surprised and maybe even a little bit scared."  
  
"I guess you have a point." Gatomon said as she sat down on the floor. "I guess I didn't think this one through enough." She turned her head, "How's Wizardmon going to see me as now?"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
An eerie dark mist had completely surrounded the area I was walking along. I thought, "Hold on, how'd I get here? I walked with caution, as I wasn't exactly sure that I was alone within this fog. I griped my staff ready for anything that could be thrown at me. Then I noticed something as I looked forward, a small object had suddenly appeared. I rushed over to it to find out what it was. It turns out it was a long mirror, just floating there in the darkness and fog. I looked into it to see my reflection; what was strange about it was that it was a reflection of myself, my true self. I stood there seeing myself in my old clothing wearing my white bandana, black slightly baggy pants that cut off at my armored boots and also my white sleeveless robe. It was an exact replica of me, down to my black armbands and my wooden staff. I touched my face feeling the same characteristics of Wizardmon. Then I touched the mirror; suddenly a cracked form and soon the mirror shatter into broken fragments of glass and fell to the floor. I looked down at my hands and suddenly they morphed from my brown gloves to my own human hands. I touched my face feeling my own characteristics and I spun my head around as I heard noise echo through the fog. All of sudden the fog disappeared and complete darkness over took the field  
  
When the field was enlightened again I saw a horrid image. Gatomon and Agumon where in the grip of a large beast covered in shadows. I saw the children on the floor unconscious as I saw myself as Wizardmon kneeling down on the ground, hurt, supporting myself with my staff. I saw in the eyes of the beast and a red blinding glow shined through blinding me.  
  
I reopened my eyes after the effect had worn off and I saw a new image before me. I was no longer in the digital world, but in the high council's hall. Unlike before the tall white pillars that had once stood before were destroyed, crumbled, and set on fire. Everything was in chaos and destruction, but then I heard an ungodly laughter echo through the hall. I looked around until I finally saw it, a dark figure sat at a throne off in the distance.  
  
"Ah!" I slightly shouted as I opened my eyes and got up from my cot. I was sweating heavily on my forehead, as I wiped it off with my glove. I was breathing hard, "A nightmare…" I thought as I looked around the hut. My hat, cloak, and staff were still there and nothing seemed to be out of place. All of a sudden I saw Gatomon. She asked, "Wizardmon? What's wrong?"  
  
I replied back, "Oh me? Nothing to worry about, it was just some dumb dream. I'm fine now." Then it was my turn to ask her something, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh well, uh…I was just walking by when I saw you sleeping and I wanted to check up on you."  
  
"Oh…ok well like I said before I'm fine now, but uh…thanks." I replied  
  
Gatomon got up, "Ok, well I guess you should get some rest now."  
  
"Ok, goodnight," I said to her as she was walking out. "Yeah, uh…goodnight…"she said as she walked away. Then as she was almost completely gone I spoke up, "Uh Gatomon?"  
  
She quickly returned back, "Yes Wizardmon?"  
  
"I can't help, but notice if you want to sleep here tonight with me?" I said  
  
"Really!?! I mean," she cleared her throat, "Yes, I guess that'd be ok." with that said she quickly walked over and curdled into a ball right besides me and shut her eyes. I smiled as I run my hand through the back of one of her ears. She seemed to purr in her sleep as I myself went to bed. With our eyes shut a small figure passed by. She looked at us, especially at Gatomon, "I can tell you really like Wizardmon don't you?" she said to the sleepy Gatomon. She smiled as she left and then came back dragging her cot. She settled it right next to mine and then Kari slept soundly just like the rest of us.  
  
The next morning…  
  
I was the first to wake up to see Gatomon still curled up in a ball. Then I looked to my other side to a figure sleeping underneath a blanket. I lifted it up to see young Kari sleeping soundly. I decided not to wake either one of them as I picked up my things. I left out of the hut to see everyone also was still asleep. I thought, "Perfect, this is the perfect time to do this."  
  
I looked around the area finding the most out of the way and remote place. I pick a place, kept the image in my head and the teleported directly to it. I opened my eyes to see that teleportation was a success. I thought, "Well, I'm getting better at this, I haven't messed up once yet."  
  
I stabbed my staff into the ground as I closed my eyes getting a picture of the high council's hall in my head. I reopened my eyes to once again see it and I started to talk and report of my progress.  
  
Back at town…  
  
Tai and Agumon had woken up. Tai yawned, still being a little bit sleepy as he exited the hut and went into the forest near by to do his business. Agumon looked through another room only to find Sora still sleeping. Agumon thought, "Hmmm…that's strange I thought Kari and Gatomon were sleeping in this room with Sora. I wonder where they could be? Could they be awake already?" He went outside to see if they were there. After a good look around he found no one. He then began to get worried until he went to check on another room. He saw there that Gatomon and Kari sleeping. "(Whew) I got to stop worrying so much. Heh, well I guess Gatomon wanted to sleep with Wizardmon this time, but I'm not exactly sure why Kari's here? Well I'll ask him when I see him."  
  
After a little time went by everyone started to get up. When Gatomon woke up she rubbed her eyes to see that there was someone missing, "Wizardmon?" She looked over to see Kari still sleeping. She then walked over and rubbed Kari on the shoulder, "Kari, hey, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure why you're here, but have you seen Wizardmon?" Gatomon said  
  
She yawned, "No, last time I saw him was at yesterday night."  
  
"Well, we got to go find him." Gatomon insisted. Kari replied back, "Ok (yawn) let's just go check with Tai or Agumon to see if they saw him."  
  
On the other hand, I had finished up my report and soon I snapped out of my trance. I grabbed my staff concentrated on the village and teleported back. I reopened my eyes to see the village. Most of the villagers were up and already working. I thought, "Ok, I got to make a little bit more distance from the village, or I'll be spotted for sure."  
  
"Hey Wizardmon!" Someone had blundered  
  
I turned around to see Agumon waving at me. I thought, "Oh crud, did he just see me?" He walked over to me as I greeted him, "Hey Agumon, uh how long have you been there?"  
  
"Huh? Me? I just got here when I was just about to go looking for you. The village digimon are getting breakfast ready. I've already talked with some of them and they know the place where we can find Biyomon. After we're done we're going off and finding Biyomon."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, ok let's get going." I replied 


	7. Chapter 7

Floramon was asking a couple of the village digimon about the stone fort and where it could be. It turns out that some of them knew where it was as she approached us. We had just finished up breakfast when she he told us what she had found. Tai and Agumon had paid close attention to where Floramon was describing. I myself also memorized what Floramon had said, just in case we had gotten lost or something. We finished up and were about to leave for the stone fort. Kari on the other hand was outside seeing all the different kinds of digimon. She seemed to be enjoying herself as Tai, Sora, and Agumon were to busy gathering information on the place. I felt they wouldn't need my help listening to all the extra information as I went to the near by stream. I thought, "They already got three people/digimon paying attention. I'm sure I'll eventually hear this from them. So I might as well just wash up first." I found the stream as I removed my gloves and dipped them in the cold rushing water. Taking a handful of water I splashed it right in my face. As the water droplets dripped from my face I continued to look at my hands. I couldn't help, but remember the nightmare I had had. "What could it mean?" I thought. "Was it just some dumb nightmare, or was it something more than that. A premonition perhaps, but I've never had one of those before. I mean I have the powers of time, but I'm not psychic or anything like that." I dried my face with my cloak. I then removed my hat, took a handful of water and ran my wet hand through my hair. It was actually pretty refreshing because I wasn't so use to this hot weather. I then took my hat and put it on and readjusted it. I turned around to see something quickly move by and disappear. Something was up, but I just acted like I didn't see anything. I walked slowly back to the village to meet up with everyone else. As I walked I looked with my eyes, not turning my head, but just adjusting them back and forth to look for any sign of movement. And as I was about to arrive I called out, "Are you coming or what Gatomon?" Sure enough Gatomon stepped away from a nearby tree to reveal herself. She ran up to catch up to me as she looked up to me. "How'd you know I was there?" "Simple Gatomon, I knew that all the others were still back at town. And if you were some evil digimon, you would have attacked already. No, you would be the only one who could move that swiftly and also be the only one who wanted to be undetected as well." I placed my hand on the back of her head as we walked together towards the village. "Hmpf," Gatomon said as she walked. But soon enough she smiled as we continued to walk. As we approached the village we had seen everyone already outside and ready to go. Agumon walked over to us, "So there you are. We were about to go look for you." "Why, what's happening?" I asked him Agumon answered back, "We've gain enough information about the stone fort that Biyomon is being held at. It turns out they've got more guards then we thought. One of the villagers here had actually been there once had barely managed to get out of there." "What'd this digimon say about the fort?" I asked him Tai waved over to Agumon, "Hey Agumon! C'mon we got to get moving now!" Agumon turned around and shouted back, "One minute!" and then turned to us. "Well c'mon I'll fill you in on the details as we walk." He rushed over to everyone else. "So tell me, how bad can this stone fortress be?" I asked Agumon. Everyone was already a head of us so we just picked up the pace of our walking as Agumon filled us in on the info. He started, "Well, you know that the fort is surrounded by all sides of water by the lake. But the digimon back at the village told us at certain times a narrow pathway will open and eventually close off, so we have to make this quick." Gatomon asked, "Ok, so how many guards are there?" Agumon explained, "Well you remembered what Floramon had said. She said that Gekomon, Dolphmon and a couple of Divermon are the guards. But we've found out that they've gotten a lot more since then. They've called back Shellmon from the beach to help them out, and that's just the guards on the outside." "But nothing too serious that we can't handle? I mean we've got a Mega, an Ultimate and a Champion. How hard could they be?" I asked Agumon. Before he could answer Tai shouted to us, "Hey you guys!!! You want to pick up the pace or what?" So either then just yelling back we started to catch up to everyone. We ran as Agumon replied, "Well, it shouldn't be too hard, but remember the fort entrance only appears for a couple of minutes and then it disappears. If we run out of strength we won't be able to get off the fort if we don't have the power to fly. We should avoid as many fights as possible so it won't drain our strength so easily." When we had finally caught up to Tai and the others he asked us, "So Agumon tell you everything?" We shook our heads as Tai replied again, "Good, so we're in and out as quickly as possible. We figured Agumon and you two attack the fort giving us a distraction. We sneak in and get Biyomon and we leave before the entrance is closed." I asked, "What happens if you get into some trouble inside the fort?" Sora said, "That's true Tai, I mean the digimon at the village only told us about the guards on the outside. None of them has ever been on the inside, what if there are more guards?" "Hmmm.that's true. None of them did say if there are guards in the fort." Tai said I offered a suggestion, "Why don't I come along with you. I'm sure Gatomon and Agumon can better handle the distraction then I could." "Hmmm.I guess that would work. You can handle it without Wizardmon right?" Tai asked the others. Agumon replied, "Yeah we can handle a distraction." Gatomon whispered something in my ear, "You be careful alright." She wasn't about to let everyone know about our little secret. I whispered back to her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll make sure nothing happens to Tai, Sora and Kari while we're in the fort."  
  
She smiled at the corner of her mouth; fortunately for her no one was paying attention to us. "Ok then it's settled. I'll go in and protect you if there are any guards, while Gatomon and Agumon handle our little distraction on the outside." I said to all We continued along the way that was given to us the by the villagers. We didn't really talk much, perhaps that was why Gatomon didn't choose to talk, because everyone else was in silence and she would be the center of attention if she made a sound. I knew the rules, about relationships and it's consequences. At first Gatomon was just a digimon I chose to help, now it seemed that love for me was started to rub off to me. I'm not saying I absolutely love her, I'm only realizing that I enjoy her company than anyone else. Being human myself, I should be looking for someone else. But who else was there? The children? Way to young for me, even though I wasn't too sure what my real age was, but I'm pretty sure that I was older than them, in my human form of coarse. In fact I didn't really talk to anyone else except for Prisca in the time realm, so I was kind of rusty with my interactions with other beings. For now I'll just enjoy Gatomon's company while she's around and hope it wouldn't get anymore serious. After a while of walking Tai pulled back the leaves revealing our destination. "We're here." Tai said I turned to Sora as she whispered something under her breath. I managed to hear, "Don't worry Biyomon, I'm coming to save you." I admired how she had recovered; she was willing to do everything to save her partner. With her newfound determination, I'm sure that we will succeed in rescue. But, there's always a chance that our actions will fail. Things are still in question as it could go either way. I couldn't rely that everything will be ok, so I had to be on my guard. "Ok, we should wait until the pathway to the fort is opened and we'll make our move." Agumon instructed to everyone. Sora continued, "The pathway will only be opened for thirty minutes, if we're not back by then try and look for us and we'll fly off the fort." Agumon and Gatomon shook their heads. Kari asked, "How long until it opens?" Tai answered, "Not sure, the digimon weren't very clear when. But Kari, I wanted to tell you something. I held this off until we got here." "What is it Tai?" Kari asked curiously He knelt down and put his arms on her shoulders, "Kari, I want you to stay here." She looked up, "But why Tai?" "This is too dangerous, we don't know what's in the fort." Tai said acting like the big brother he is suppose to do. Kari replied, "Tai I know your trying to protect me. But if I get attacked here, who will protect me then. Agumon and Gatomon would to be to concentrate on the distraction. And with me being here I'm a distraction to Gatomon." I approached Tai, "I think she's right Tai. Protecting her is a natural instinct for you, but with you, me and Sora here, we can protect her better then she could if she was alone." Tai sighed, he couldn't avoid what we where saying. Sora seemed to agree as well, although she didn't really say anything. I believe her stare at Tai was good enough of a reason. It was now three against one and it wasn't too hard to find out who would win. Tai sighed again, "Alright you can come along with us." Kari smiled as she looked at her big brother smiling back. Gatomon pointed forward, "You guys! The opening you were talking about, well it's opening" We all looked forward to see it was true. "Well that's our cue." Agumon replied A bright light blasted from Tai's digivice, "Here we go!" "Agumon warp digivolve to.Wargreymon!" Kari held up her digivice, "Ok your turn Gatomon." "Gatomon digivolve to.Angewomon!" They both took off as Tai yelled, "Remember try and conserve your energy!" They both nodded as they headed to the fort. Sure enough digimon guards emerged from the lake and it's surrounds. We took cover behind one of the warped trees surrounding the lake. Seadramon appeared from the lake and also a group of Dolphmon. The Seadramon stayed above while the other Dolphmon disappeared into the water readying their attack if either Angewomon or Wargreymon ever submerged into the water. Gekomon appeared from the trees around and so did Shellmon as they were ready to do battle. It was exactly as we had expected. All of a sudden five Divermon sprang out from the water. That was a little unexpected, I only thought there would be one or two. I remembered the information I had drawn from the digital world. Divermon was a sea animal type digimon, ultimate level. I hope the Gatomon and Agumon can distract the guards long enough. Angewomon made the first attack using her celestial arrow, she shoot it straight down onto the lake. The blast created a huge splash within the lake pushing some of the Dolphmon away. Soon enough the Divermon leaped for them. It was the perfect time for us to make our move. Tai, Sora, Kari and me all got up and headed for the entrance. With all the commotion we didn't exactly attract any attention. We charged continuing to let Angewomon and Wargreymon lead the attack. The fort was a massive site to see. It definitely wasn't going to be easy. We ran as fast as we could into fort where we met with an unfortunate surprise. It appeared to be a big door, a detail we had forgotten to include. "Oh great, just what we need! This just had to be our day for this to happen." Tai replied "MAGICAL GAME!" a blast of energy came from behind Tai hitting the door directly. "You were saying Tai?" I replied He turned back to face everyone and then said, "Let's go!!!" We all followed him into the dark and complex fort. We came across our first obstacle as we ran down the torch-lightened halls. Tai shouted, "Where to Sora?" The upcoming hall was split into two. We ran as she looked down at her digivice. The signal pointed to a direction she shouted, "Left!" We listen and headed straight down the left corridor. We continued to run when all of sudden a Gekomon appeared from an incoming hall. He turned to see us charging straight at him. He screamed, "AH! INTRUDERS IN THE FORT! INTRUDERS IN THE FORT! INTRUDERS." "THUNDER BALL!" creating a ball of orange energy from my hand and hurled it right at the screaming Gekomon. And we ran right pasted him as looked back and forth completely confused. Kari said, "Tai, I think they know we're hear now." "Yeah no kidding!" Tai replied as we ran. I saw Kari struggling as she was struggling to keep up with us. I went behind her and I gracefully picked her up off her feet. "Need a breather?" I said to her as I ran with her in my arms. She smiled, "Thanks, I was getting tired. No wonder Gatomon likes you." I almost stumbled after she had said that. I replied, "What!?! What makes you think she likes me?" "Wizardmon, it's kind of obvious. She's always hanging around you and also I was with you when she slept with you." Kari replied I almost stumbled again, "WHAT!?!" I said "You know last night, I saw her cuddled up in a little ball. She was sleeping right next to you." Kari said to me. Now things were beginning to make some sense. "Oh yeah, that time." Kari smiled, "Yeah, I can see why she really likes you. You're really nice and you remind me of another Wizardmon." "You know for a girl your age, you're pretty smart. But Kari you have to promise to tell no one about this." I hopped over a ledge as I continued to follow Sora. "But now's not the time to talk about this." She nodded as she looked forward. I looked as well as I heard Sora say, "We're close, just a few more corridors and we'll see Biyomon." All of a sudden we felt a deep vibration onto the stone ground. We paused as we felt it again, a slight rumble. "What's going on!?!" Sora shouted. Then we began to notice a shadow appear from an upcoming corridor. The gigantic figure finally showed itself, it was a Monochromon. It started to charge right for the children. As each time it's stomped on the ground caused a mini-quake. Tai and Sora started to look around trying to find somewhere to get away from the charge. "Tai!" Sora shouted "Um." Tai was trying to think fast what they could do. He looked ahead to see a hallway they could turn into to escape the attack. "Quick we gotta turn to that hallway!" We started to run towards the charging Monochromon. I looked at the distance from the hall and I knew for a fact we're weren't going to make it. We were in too early of the charge for them to notice, so I did whatever I could. I put down Kari and prepared to charge right at it with all of my speed, stopping Monochromon right in its tracks. "CLANK!!!" it was the sound they heard when my staff made contact with Monochromon's stone horn. They saw me holding back Monochromon with my staff. I tried to dig my feet onto the stone floor as it aided my hold back of the large beast a little bit. I shouted to them, "GO! NOW!" They saw me struggling as they just stood there. I shouted again, "GO! I'LL BE ALL RIGHT, GO AND SAVE YOUR FRIEND!!!" They didn't like it, but they obeyed and went into the next corridor. While they were away, I tried my best to hold back Monochromon. My digimon strength given to me, as Wizardmon was limited, so I could not overpower him. I was about to act with one of my time abilities when all of sudden a sharp pain form right at the back of my neck. It was a great distraction to me as Monochromon took advantage of my pain. He pushed me back, but I still held on. The pain dulled away a little, as I was about to act again when I heard it. It was a scream of a very familiar voice. The voice was unmistakably Kari's voice. I had to reach them no matter what now. "Well it's been fun, but I got to go now" I said the rampaging Monchromon. "THUNDER BALL" I sent the blast right at his eyes making sure contact. With him in his bewildered state I soon closed my eyes and got a picture of the kids in my mind. I teleported straight to where they were, hoping they would be all right. I opened my eyes, as I found myself in large room. I looked around to try and find where the children where. I heard then an unnatural and peculiar laugh echo through the hallowed out room. I looked to see Sora backed up against the wall with Kari in her arms, while Tai was struggling with an orange type monster. Kari looked to her side to see me in the room; she screamed, "WIZARDMON!!! HELP TAI!!!" I identified the on who the monster wall "Hold it right their.ETEMON!" It caught his attention as he turned to face me. I saw that Tai was still in his grasp, I couldn't attack him directly without hurting Tai. I called out to him, "Put Tai down, now!" "You talkin' to me, uh huh!" He called out to me I was about to take action when the sharp pain on the back of my neck appeared again. It was an unbearable pain that I had never experience before. I knelt down and placed one my hands on the back of my neck to try and ease the pain. Unfortunately the pain did not ease up. Sora shouted, "WIZARDMON!!! What's wrong!?!" I couldn't answer her, as I my mind was concentrated on other things. I tried to get up but, the pain just shot me right back down on my knee's. "Feeling a little weak Wizardmon, eh" Etemon had taunted me. He laughed again as I knelt down in pain. I didn't understand; this had never happened to me before. I closed my eyes to try and concentrate on something else except the pain. The moment I closed my eyes however I saw something I did not expect. It was a shadowy figure sitting upon a throne, but the whole body was in shadow and couldn't make it out. And right behind the figure was the symbol of the time realm.  
  
  
  
I didn't understand, only members of the time realm could contain the symbol that symbol. I reopened my eyes, to still have the pain existing within me. I looked to see Tai still in the clutches of Etemon. I needed to save him, but in my current condition; could I be strong enough to rescue him. I had to try, I managed to work up the strength to get back up and face Etemon. "Oh, so your up already. Can you expect to try and take me on?" "Let him go! I won't say that again." I said, ignoring the pain. "Ok, let's see you deal with this little digimon, uh huh." He said in his funky voice. Then he took up an instrument and placed it over his neck. "What's he up to?" I thought Sora shouted to me, "Wizardmon get out of the way!" "DARK NETWORK!!!" He played his instrument and fired a blast of dark energy right at me. I couldn't concentrate enough and the blast hit me dead on. It pushed me back up against the wall, badly hurt. It wasn't something I needed right now as now I felt both pains. I had to get up to try and protect them. Kari and Sora rushed over to me, but was soon stopped by Etemon. I could provide no more help; I was in no condition to fight. But I found the will to move on when Etemon was about the grab Kari and Sora, I leaped forward and grabbed them. I struggled to try and leave, but he attacked me again and I came crashing down upon the opposite corner of the room. "All that for nothing," Etemon mocked me again. I looked up to Sora and Kari, "I'm sorry.I've failed you." Then we heard a faint voice appear coming from outside. "CELESTIAL ARROW." And a blast exploded on the roof. "It's Angewomon!" Kari shouted "Where's Wargreymon! He alright!?!" Tai shouted from Etemon's grasp. "He's dealing with the Divermon and all the other guards. I heard all the noise and so I." "DARK NETWORK!" Etemon shouted attacking Angewomon. She fell the floor, slightly hurt as she got back up. "What!?! Etemon, but we defeated you back in Puppetmon's forest. Hold on your not in your metal form?" He attacked again, "DARK NETWORK!!!" "Not much up for talk, eh?" Angewomon moved out of the way. "Fine by me." Sora shouted, "Angewomon," It got her attention, "Help Biyomon!" I hadn't noticed before, but Biyomon was above trapped within a cell. She seemed to be sleeping as she was perfectly still with her eyes closed. She flew up dodging Etemon's continuous attack and bent the bars open and retrieved the sleeping Biyomon. She sought to give back Biyomon to Sora when Etemon worked up and charged his attack. He was planning to attack both Angewomon and Sora the moment they got together. "DARK NETWORK!!!" Angewomon turned to see the upcoming attack. "Watch out Sora!" and she braced for the attack. All of a sudden as they shielded their eyes, their hopes had come true. The attack was somewhat blocked and they emerged unharmed. They were clueless to what had just happened. I caught my breath and lowered my hands. I thought, "Guess I have to wait another three hours." And I was quickly losing consciousness and I lay back against the wall for some support. After the smoke had arisen, she saw Etemon standing with his instrument. She swerved her eyes to meet with an unfortunate surprise. She saw me lying on the ground barely conscious and badly hurt. All of sudden she grit her teeth and looked at Etemon in a pissed of way. She grunted, "You did this to Wizardmon!?!" "And what if I did? You can't do anything about that, uh huh." Etemon replied She formed her bow and arrow of light. She replied, "I don't care how powered up you are. You'll pay for everything you've done! YOU WON'T WIN!!!" Etemon slightly backed away as he prepared his attack with his instrument. Finally with one last breath I lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I woke up to find myself upon a cot a blanket was placed on me. "Oh good you're awake." The voice was very familiar. I looked around to see it was Gatomon seated by me. I said, "What? What just happened? Where are we?" I was about to get up when I felt a pain in my stomach. She placed her paw at my chest, "Hold on, you're really injured right now." I looked down upon her paw and where its position was. She quickly pulled it back, "Oh sorry," I smiled, "Well that's something I don't hear from you everyday. So where are we?" She quickly returned back how she usually is, "We're back at the village." "Hold on, Sora, Tai and Kari are they.." I asked "Don't worry they're alright. We managed to get all of you out and show Etemon a thing or two. He's real sorry he ever messed with someone like me." She replied "So, I guess this time I'm the one who's doing the thanks." I said to her She smiled, the way she always smiles at me. I said to her "Well I should get some rest right now and recover my strength, I'm going to need it if we're ever going to do something like that again." I looked at her, "Aren't you going to go somewhere and talk over things with the others." "Oh they don't need me, I'll keep you company." Gatomon replied "Thanks." with that said I quickly dozed off as Gatomon remained there to watch over me. 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up seeing Gatomon still sitting besides me. Only difference this time is that she was the one who was sleeping. I felt the back of my neck, it had seemed that the pain I was feeling earlier had just completely disappeared. Although, even though the pain had gone away I'd like to know why the pain even came into being. I can't recall anything that could make that happen. I thought about it until I just finally gave up and just started to think about other matters. I had noticed that my cloak and hat were taken off, most likely because it would be easier to tend to my wounds without all the extra clothing on. I looked around to see them lying on the floor. I got up, pushed away my blanket and picked them up and put them on. While I was adjusting my hat, Floramon walked into the room.  
  
"Oh Wizardmon your awake already." Floramon replied,  
  
"Yes, I just woke up." I looked to Gatomon, "Has she been here all this time?"  
  
Floramon responded, "Surprisingly the answer is yes. She hasn't moved from that spot ever since they brought you over here. She must really care for you."  
  
"You have no idea. But tell me is everyone alright?" I asked her  
  
"Oh, yes that's the reason why I came here. I was supposed to get Gatomon. The others are all well rested up and are about to talk over their plans." Floramon replied as she looked at Gatomon  
  
She continued, "Perhaps you should wake her, I'll tell everyone else your up."  
  
"Ok, that sounds fine." I then remembered something, "Uh Floramon?"  
  
She turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Have you seen my staff around? It wasn't with my other things?" I asked her  
  
She thought, "Um.I'm not sure, when they had arrived you had no staff."  
  
It was an unexpected discovery. If I didn't have my time staff I couldn't perform my magical game attack. Better yet I couldn't open portals, or report to the council. If I didn't have my staff I'll be powerless. I could still perform all of my time techniques, but too bad none of them could inflict damage upon the enemy. My thunder ball could only confuse an enemy, not hurt them. I had to get it back, no matter what happened.   
  
"Floramon, I have to ask you for a big favor." I said to her  
  
"Um...ok what is it Wizardmon?" She asked  
  
I started to unravel my plan, "I have to go back to the fort and try and uh get, uh let's just say I have some unfinished business to do back at the stone fortress. I need you to promise me to tell no one what I'm doing or where I went. Can you do that for me?"  
  
She had an uneasy look on her face, "I don't know Wizardmon, there are still a lot of digimon guards there. What if you get captured or you get injured again? Shouldn't you go with everyone else?"  
  
I thought about it, but that would put them in too much danger. It was something personal, I couldn't ask for their help because I was the one who was careless. I shook my head, "I have to do this one alone. I can't involve the others."  
  
"But...but...what if I just told Gatomon, she could help..." Floramon began  
  
I interrupted, "No, don't tell anyone. Especially not Gatomon,"  
  
It was an odd feeling, but I was trying to protect her personally. No one could know what I was going to do and that was the bottom line to it. I turned to catch a glimpse of Gatomon and then turned back, "Floramon, I need you to promise me this."  
  
She still had an uneasy look on her face. I replied, "Ok, if I'm not back in three hours, tell the others that I went somewhere and I'll catch up with them later, ok?"  
  
I quickly made haste and exited the hut. I looked around to see just the normal digimon villagers. It was a good thing that Tai, Sora, Biyomon, nor Agumon had seen me exit the hut. All of sudden I saw Agumon walking down the dirt road towards me. He was with a small pink digimon bird, which I identified as Biyomon. I didn't have much time as I swiftly got behind the small hut. I couldn't risk being seen by others if I walked out of the village. I closed my eyes and gain a picture of the nearby forest in my head. I concentrated until I my body had teleported away.  
  
When I appeared once again I some how reappeared right above a running stream. I fell to the earth from midair and splashed into the running water. I looked down, "Oh great, just my luck. Now that I don't have my staff my concentration isn't as good."  
  
I got out of the river as I squeezed my cloak of all the water. I didn't bother with the rest of my outfit as I looked around. It wasn't the forest, but it was far enough from the village. I then relied on one of a key instinct that all keepers must use in this situation. I had remembered that a keeper could always sense his staff whether it is just right in front of him or miles away. It was just a backup plan just in case something like this had happened.  
  
It was true that I had never performed such a task, but how hard could it be. I closed my eyes and got a clear image of my staff. After that, I awaited for a sign of some sort to guide me to where it was. Unfortunately I didn't pick up anything.  
  
I sighed, "Ok, I just gotta concentrate a little bit harder then I usually do."   
  
As I did that a small sense began to emerge. Since I really didn't feel like teleporting into another stream or better yet off a cliff. I decided the safest thing to do was just to go the old fashion way. I walked towards the direction I had sensed my staff. No sooner did I started to walk, I heard an annoying sound coming from behind me. I turned around to see what it was when I saw whatever was making the sound coming straight at me. I dropped to the ground as it barely missed me.  
  
"Oh no not now," I thought as I identified the digimon. Its name was Flymon, champion level. "He just had to be the same level as me." I thought as I continued to blame bad luck. I started to run, as I didn't have my main attack power to help and aid me. It started to attack me from above, as it shot it's multiple stingers at me. I barely managed to get out of the way as I turned to face it. I tried my best to attack back as I took aim. "THUNDER BALL!"  
  
It easily dodged my attack and continued to attack me ruthlessly. I just have to keep up with my dodging and I can probably teleport away from it. Of coarse for me to teleport I needed to close my eyes and get an image of the place before I could get there. I looked straight ahead; luckily for me there were no obstacles in my way. I was about to teleport when I forgot to take into consideration one minor flaw in my plan. With my eyes closed my sense to dodge Flymon's attacks decreased. Before I could teleport one of the stingers managed to make contact. It didn't actually hit me, but it did caught onto my cloak as it stopped me dead in my tracks.  
  
I reopened my eyes to see that the sting from Flymon's attack had impaled my cloak. I was unable to move now and was an easy target. It launched its stinger right at me as I reacted in the only way I could think of. I placed my hands in front of me and said the incantation. "Astral Shield." Sure enough the invisible shield rose and defected the attack. It wasn't until I really noticed what I had just done. I thought, "Oh great, I have to wait three hours now."  
  
I pulled at my cloak as I fell backwards and tumbled downward. While I was doing that I somehow teleported to another place not far from where I was. It was good news that I actually got out of there while I could. The bad news was where I had teleported. It turns out I reappeared right above a tree branch and the moment I became solid again, gravity had it's effect. I fell instantaneously as I hit tree branch after tree branch until I finally landed on the hard ground.   
  
"Uhhh..." was all I could mutter as I tried my best to get up. "This just isn't my day." I leaned against the tree as I started to soak up everything and realize my position. "Ok, I don't have my staff, I teleported twice to places that could have been better. I was attacked by another digimon, and I wasted my astral shield just to deflect a simple attack. And plus, my cloak is torn. Just great, what else can go wrong today?"   
  
I just let everything just breeze past my mind as I leaned against the tree. I looked up to see the packets of light shine through the leaves. I took in a deep breath and then exhaled as a slight breeze blew across the forest. I looked down upon my hands as the wind blew my bangs across my face. It wasn't until that had happened when I really looked down on my hands.   
  
My gloves were slightly changing; I didn't understand it at first. Then, they seem to change completely as they resembled human hands now. I panic at first, but then they changed back. It kept switching back and forth, until it finally staid a constant form of my gloves. I thought, "Oh no. I must be losing much strength. I can't hold my digimon form if I don't have the energy to. The only reason why this didn't happen sooner is because my time staff basically dealt with form. I'm going to have to keep an eye on my disguise and another eye on my techniques.  
  
Since I didn't like to experience another teleportation failure, I got up and started to walk. One thing was for sure; I knew that I was heading on the right direction. I'll just hope that no other evil digimon will find me.  
  
Meanwhile back at the digimon village...  
  
Agumon walked right into one of the huts. "Hey Gatomon you in here?"  
  
He circled his eyes until he found Gatomon sleeping. He approached her and placed his paw on her shoulder, "Hey Gatomon wake up."  
  
She seemed to ignore him and continued to sleep. Agumon once again placed his paw on her shoulder and shook her, "Gatomon wake up. We're about to have lunch."  
  
That seemed to wake her up, but before that happened she snapped her tail and hit Agumon straight at his face. This of coarse knocked poor Agumon across the hut as he hit the wall. Gatomon of coarse didn't notice what she had done as she got up and stretched out. She opened her blue eyes to see the fallen Agumon on the other side of the hut.   
  
"Hey Agumon. What are you doing over there and on the floor too?" Gatomon asked  
  
"Uh...never mind..." Agumon grunted out. He got back up and approached Gatomon, "I went in here to get you, and we're having lunch. By the way where's Wizardmon? I thought he was here resting?"  
  
Gatomon looked to where Wizardmon was resting before. She then looked around, "Hey yeah, where is Wizardmon?"  
  
"I thought you knew? I mean YOU have been here this whole time." Agumon included  
  
Gatomon looked at him, "Can it Agumon! He was supposed to be resting here."  
  
"Well it looks like you've lost your lover." Agumon replied as he sneaked in a little laugh  
  
Gatomon sighed, "I knew telling you that was a mistake." She approached Agumon and quickly grabbed his mouth with her paw. "Listen dino-boy, you say one word to anyone else about this. You'll find yourself walking funny the next day, got it?"  
  
Agumon nodded his head. "Good" Gatomon said as she let go of his mouth. Agumon rubbed at the place Gatomon had grabbed. "Well, we still don't know where he is Gatomon?" Gatomon walked over to the cot. She grabbed the blanket that was over it as she muttered, "Where could he have gone?"  
  
All of a sudden Floramon went in to the hut. "Gatomon, I was supposed to get you for...oh I see you're busy right now. Well I better get going..."  
  
"Oh wait Floramon do you know where Wizardmon is?" Agumon asked  
  
"Wizardmon you say?" Floramon said nervously  
  
Gatomon continued, "Yeah, he suppose to be here resting. Do you know if he went somewhere?"  
  
"Oh...um...I-I-I wouldn't know" Floramon said as she continued to lose it. She made a break for the door as Gatomon quickly blocked the way. "Do you know something Floramon? Something you're not telling us?" she asked her  
  
"Um, why no. I don't. What gives you the reason to suspect anything?" She asked  
  
Agumon replied, "Oh come on Floramon, it's pretty obvious that you're hiding something from us. So just spill it already, you know we'll find out eventually."  
  
Floramon was in a spot now. She said, "I...just...can't. I can't tell you where Wizardmon went to." It was until after what she had said it when she realized what she had just done. Gatomon caught up on it as she approached Floramon, "You know where Wizardmon went? Tell us!"  
  
Floramon could tell she was very serious now, "But Wizardmon made me promises him that I couldn't tell anyone, especially not you Gatomon. I have to keep that promise."  
  
Gatomon was getting angry now, "Forgot about what the little twerp said."  
  
Agumon crept up behind her as he said in her ear, "you do know that he is taller then you."  
  
She looked to her side to say something to Agumon, "Can it Agumon. I swear if Wizardmon went on some suicide mission, I'll make sure to make him pay for It."  
  
"That is if he's not dead already." Agumon added  
  
Floramon and Gatomon stared at Agumon giving him a good long look. He responded, "What? You did say a suicide mission. Actually that didn't make much sense; if he went to a suicide mission and he doesn't come back you're going to make him pay for that even if he's dead." The two digimon girls continued to stare him down  
  
"Alright already I'll shut up." Agumon said as he closed his mouth.  
  
Floramon started to give in, "Well I can't tell you where he is. But I suppose you could guess where he is and I can tell you if you right or wrong."  
  
"Ok that could work." Agumon said, as he was about to ask her.  
  
Meanwhile back to Wizardmon...  
  
I was slightly limping from the fall I had taken when I had teleported. For the past forty-five minutes, I've been walking towards the direction of my staff. Hopefully my senses were not wrong, because everything else was going wrong for me. I was breathing deeply, I needed all the strength I could muster up. I continued to walk, not really thinking about things.   
  
Step after step, I took just following my senses. Then something had happened. It had suddenly hit me as I took another step and then quickly stopped. The sense that was supposed to be guiding me was now fading away. I couldn't really explain it, but after I had thought about it everything fell into place. I placed my hand at my belly, as I felt the pain. "Just as I thought," I leaned against a nearby tree. "My wounds from when I took on Etemon haven't completely healed. Erg..." I held my arm. "And those wounds I just received earlier doesn't help either. My injuries must be taking an effect on my concentration, my strength and my senses."  
  
I breathed harder as I sank against the tree I was leaning on. "I can't even rest now until I get my staff or I'll revert back to my human form. Heh, I should've waited until my pervious wounds healed. At least back then, I had more strength and could sustain my digimon form. I'm in a real tight spot now."  
  
I couldn't think of a way out of this one. If only I could use more of my time techniques, my other abilities could really help, but it was dimensional rules that a keeper could only have three. I had to move on, I couldn't just wait there until I both completely lost all my strength and revert back or I become a victim of another evil digimon.   
  
I forced myself to get back up and on my feet again. I held my shoulder as I limped and walked slowly to what little sense I had for my staff. It wasn't much, but I managed to pick it up again. At the speed I was going at, it was going to take some time to reach my destination. I tried not to think about it, but it was always in the back of my mind. I continued to walk for about fifteen more minutes or so, when I saw a familiar setting. I realized it was the same place where Tai, Sora, Agumon, Gatomon and I were standing right before we entered the fort.  
  
I thought, "Well if I was right, the fort must be right over there." I placed my hands through the thicket of leaves. After they had been pulled back it had revealed the image of the stone fortress. The only difference this time was that there was a dark smoke coming off from it. I squinted my eyes to see that some of the guards were still on duty.  
  
A few Gekomon were walking back and forth while Shellmon was at the entrance. There was no way how I could take them out, not in my current condition. I couldn't muster the power to slow down time, that technique requires incredible amount of power and concentration. Two qualities I did not have at the time. I couldn't sneak across; I was slow enough as it is. I was left with one last option and that was to teleport in. My senses had told me that my staff was within the fort. It was my only chance, but an incredibly risky one. I could teleport right into the open; I'd be a sitting duck.  
  
I inhaled a large breath and then let it all out. "This one has to all depends on faith and a little luck. Well.here goes nothing." I closed my eyes and slowly faded away into the wind.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes. I didn't hear any screeches of attack or any shouts of an intruder, so that was a good sign. Then as I completely opened my eyes I saw that I was in a dark corridor with torches on either side. I sighed in relief, "Finally something good happened to me." I started to limp down the dark corridor. Now that I was closer, my senses strengthen as well.   
  
While this was happening, other things we're taking place.  
  
"HE WENT BACK TO THE STONE FORTRESS!?!" Gatomon shouted as she had just found out where Wizardmon had gone off.   
  
Agumon grabbed a hold of Gatomon, "Calm down Gatomon, at least now we know where he is." She looked to her side to see Agumon's gripe. She shrugged him off using her shoulders, "Lay off Agumon, is he crazy or something? Why did he go there?"  
  
Floramon responded, "I don't know, he didn't tell me. He just told me that he was going there and if he didn't return to tell you to go on without him."  
  
"Oh just wait until I find him again." Gatomon shouted as she stormed out of the hut and into the forest. All that was left now was Agumon and Floramon. They just stood there in silence until Agumon declared, "Well, I better go and follow her."  
  
"Wait Agumon." She made a break for him. Luckily for her she managed to grab his arm. "Don't you want to stay here with me?"  
  
Agumon blushed and nervously replied, "Um...I don't know Floramon I have to make sure Gatomon doesn't do anything uh...dumb while she goes and get Wizardmon. So I should go after her right now."  
  
"But Agumon, now that we're alone." She cuddled on his chest, "Don't you remember that night when you came by." Floramon reminded him  
  
"Uh...Floramon...please..." Agumon couldn't think of anything else. Then, as if something answered what Agumon was hoping for, Biyomon entered the hut. "Hey you guys, where did Gatomon go to? I just saw her sprinting towards the forest."  
  
"I'll tell you on the way" Agumon reached for Biyomon's wing as he quickly exited the hut. "Uh, tell the others we'll be back soon Floramon. Some other time maybe we could get together."  
  
"Alright Agumon" She winked at him as he left the hut, "Some other time then."  
  
Back to Wizardmon...  
  
Limping through corridor after corridor my sense was growing stronger. "Well at least I haven't seen one other digimon guard since I've been here. That's some good news." While I walked however, I noticed that I knew where I was going. I've been here before, with the others. And if my instincts are correct, my staff was in the room where we had faced Etemon. As I approached the next corridor I recalled the pain I had felt. It wasn't the pain I felt from Etemon's attack, but the pain before that. That one pain that was at the back of my neck. I was still clueless to what had caused that.  
  
I paused and placed my hand at the wall as I leaned against it. I was almost out of strength as my digimon form was breaking up. I sat down and placed my back to the wall as I breathed deeply. I closed my eyes and concentrated on keeping my form stable. After a moment or so I reopened my eyes and looked down on my hands. "Still gloves" I thought as I managed to keep my form, but for how long? I did not know it was the same reason why I should get going. I got back up and continued my walk. After a brief walk down the next hallway I turned the corner to see the room I was searching for.   
  
"Finally I've arrived." I looked up to see the light shining through the room. It was the hole that Angewomon had created when she stormed in on us. I started to look around the place; he looked like a hurricane had past through here. I could guess what had happened here while I was past out. For now I just wanted to locate my staff. As I walked around the place, something seemed to scream at me as it was pulling me somewhere. I decided to follow it as I saw a bunch of burnt debris on the floor. I knelt down and started to push away the rubble, slowly a shine began to emerge from the ash. I pushed it all away to see my staff once again. "Well there you are, it's finally over." I reached forward to grab the golden staff. The moment I held it in my hand, I was once again infused with its energy. I wasn't exactly completely recovered, but it felt like a big burden had lifted from my shoulders. I could ease up on my concentration. I had gained a little bit more of my strength back, but I still needed time to recover completely.   
  
I started to walk out of the room when suddenly three digimon blocked my approach. I identified them as Gazimon, rookie level. Normally three rookies wouldn't pose any threat, but in this case I was well below half of my strength. I didn't have the energy even with my staff to defeat them. I couldn't teleport out of there without having the Gazimon see me. I couldn't slow down time; I didn't have the power to do so. I could only think of one way to get out of this. I griped my staff prepared to take my plan into action.  
  
"ELECTRIC STUN BLAST" one of them shouted. I managed to side step that attack as another Gazimon lunged right at me. Using my staff I swung at it with all my might. Luckily for me, it hit him dead on as it repelled him back to join the others. The third and last Gazimon choose to attack with its long ranged ability.   
  
"ELECTRIC STUN BLAST" Instead of dodging this one, I used my staff to deflect it right back at them. After they had succumbed to their own attack. I formed a ball of energy at my hand and quickly threw it at one of them. "THUNDER BALL!" it hit one of them, making them confused and dazed. I did it once again and then again until all of them were too dazed to notice that I had closed my eyes.   
  
"Well see you around, guys I don't have time to deal with you right now." And with that said I teleported out of the room and outside of the fort into the woods.   
  
I dusted myself off, "Well at least this nightmare is over."  
  
"HALT RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted behind me  
  
I turned to see two Gekomon behind me. "Can I ever get a break today!?!" I shouted. I was prepared to attack. Suddenly something happened. I knelt down as I had discovered that I was low on strength. I thought about it, "Oh no, those three thunder balls took more out of me than I thought." The two Gekomon realizing I was in a weakened condition started to approach me.  
  
I kept on repeating, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" in my head. I seriously had no plan or even a thought to what I could do. I prepared for the worst as I shut my eyes.   
  
"LIGHTING PAW!!!" I heard from a familiar voice. I reopened my eyes to see Gatomon kneeling down on the side of the Gekomon. Suddenly one of the Gekomon dropped to the floor. She got back up and turned to see the remaining Gekomon standing. It was scared out of its mind as it started to run in the opposite direction. It started to run when all of a sudden a voice was heard in the distance, "PEPPER BREATH!!!" a fireball emerged and hit the Gekomon right in the face. If that wasn't bad enough an attack came from above, "SPIRAL TWISTER!!!" a green wind blasted the small Gekomon making it unconscious on the floor.  
  
I saw Gatomon turn to face me. "YOU! Why did you come here again! Are you crazy? Do you want yourself to get killed!?!"   
  
I was about to answer, but before I could I fell to the floor. I was just completely out of strength and energy to support myself anymore. Gatomon quickly rushed over to me, "WIZARDMON!!!" she placed her paws on me. "AGUMON! Help me carry him back to the village!"  
  
Agumon quickly rushed over to help Gatomon. She placed Wizardmon's arm over her shoulder and Agumon did the same thing with his other hand. They managed to pick him up and started to walk back. They didn't notice it, but they had left behind a small golden staff on the floor. Biyomon was about to leave with them when she had noticed this. She called out, "Hey you guys! What about this thing? Should I take it?" She had received no answer, but she just decided to bring it along anyway. "I wonder if this belongs to him?" she thought as she rushed over to catch up with everyone. 


	9. Chapter 9

I opened one of my eyes slightly to peek what was going on. I had recognized where I was and opened my eyes completely. I was back at the digimon hut resting on the same cot.  
  
"Thank goodness you're awake." Someone had replied  
  
I looked around to see that it was Sora who had said that. I said with my weak voice, "What happened? How'd I get here again?"  
  
"Well, me, Gatomon, and Biyomon went to go find you." Agumon had said  
  
"But how'd you know I was back at the fort?" I looked over to Floramon. She shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "I'm sorry Wizardmon I just had to tell them where you were."  
  
Tai added, "It's a good thing too, you almost died out there. You're wounds from before weren't even healed fully. Why'd you go out in the first place?"  
  
"Uh..." was all I could mutter out.  
  
Kari reached for her brother's hand, "Tai, I think you should let Wizardmon rest first."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess you're right Kari." Tai noticed  
  
I had to find a way to get out of answering his question. I was healed, but only about at half strength. I could have easily responded back, but I don't think saying, "I went back to the fort and risked my life to get back my staff," would be a good answer. I continued to lie back on the cot as I slowly closed my eyes. With my eyes closed, I relied more on my hearing to find out what was going on.  
  
I heard as each person left the digimon hut. Hearing Agumon and Biyomon leave together, then Tai was talking to Floramon, as Kari left right after them. One by one they left, conversing about some things until only one was left. I could easily tell who it was as Gatomon walked over to me.   
  
I thought, "She must have been worried about me. She's probably going to sit there like before when I first came back from the stone fort." I sank into the cot as I pulled the blanket closer to me.  
  
I could tell Gatomon came closer as I heard her footsteps drawing near to me. I thought, "She probably just wants to check up on me."  
  
Surprisingly to me Gatomon said, "Get up you moron!" as she kicked me right at my shoulder. I rolled out of bed from the impact as I quickly opened my eyes. I asked her, "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Oh, what's gotten into me? You want to know what's gotten into me?" She said with attitude  
  
"Yeah, I wanna know what's gotten into you." I said back, "You know I am still injured."  
  
She shouted back, "Oh come on, I know you're not that hurt. Were you crazy?"  
  
"What?" I said back to her  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Did you want yourself to get deleted by some evil digimon? Is that it? Cause I can't think of any other reason why you would go back alone." She said  
  
I couldn't tell her the truth, "Gatomon..." I said as I thought of nothing to say to her.  
  
She shook her head, "I can't believe you. Why?"  
  
I stood there in silence as I looked down to the ground. Gatomon on the other hand just continued to stare at me with her blue eyes. She was waiting for an answer, but unfortunately I had none to offer to her. She replied, "You could have been deleted if we didn't show up. Listen to me Wizardmon! I don't want to lose you like before..." She had realized what she had said as she turned her back to me and sank her head low. While we stood there I heard her slightly sobbing.  
  
I walked over to her quietly as I responded, "Before...you're referring to the other Wizardmon aren't you? The one that died saving you and Kari." I placed my hands at her shoulders as she continued to cry. "You're afraid that I'm going to die like he did. Gatomon...I don't die easily, not without a fight." I spun her around as she I knelt down to her level. "Listen to me Gatomon, I know you really care about me, but you have to have a little bit more faith in me. That's not going to happen to me."  
  
She muttered, "That's what I thought, I never thought that he would died. But he did and he left me alone. He was my first friend and also my first love."  
  
I protested, "No, he didn't leave you alone. He left you with Kari. He did that for you, it was his last gift for you. It seems that he loved you too, why else would he give his life for you? So you see he knew all along on how you felt about him. And on that day, that was the way how he showed how he felt for you."  
  
"Wizardmon..." Gatomon said as I stared at her. She let go of the tears as she wrapped her paws around back and lowered her head and cried at my shoulder. I patted her at her back as I replied, "Just let it all go Gatomon, no more feeling guilty about yourself."  
  
For that moment as we had our arms wrapped around each other, I saw myself not as a keeper, but a companion for her. I forgot all about the rules and just comforted her as she continued to cry at my shoulder. I held her only thinking; "I will protect you with all my power and strength, no matter what the cost maybe." It was a strange feeling that had overtaken me. I had wondered if it had happened. Was I showing the same type of love as she did for me? For now I didn't think about it as I patted the back of her head. She lifted her head as she we locked eyes. We continued to look at each other as her eyes slowly began to dry up. We inched closer and closer until our foreheads where nearly touching. Breathing deeply we both slowly closed our eyes and drew closer to another.  
  
As our lips where about to touch, my eyes shot wide opened as I had suddenly realized what was going to happen. I swerved my head away and looked to the side. Gatomon opened her eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked  
  
I continued to breath, "Gatomon...I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but I didn't have the courage to tell you."  
  
She looked at me, perplexed to what I was about to say. I knew I had to tell her, but could I? Telling another I couldn't return the love they had for me. I began, "Gatomon...about this love you have for me. I just have to confess something to you."  
  
She sat back, interested to what I had to say. I would hate to have to hurt her like this, but I had no choice. I'd rather still be around her, then not be able to see her at all. "Gatomon, the time I've spent with you have been a time in my life that I could never forget. I will always be and forever will be your loyal and cherished friend and that's all I can be."  
  
"What? What are you saying Wizardmon. I thought..." Gatomon began to question things.  
  
"I'm sorry, but a friend is the only thing I can be to you." I explained to her.   
  
She started to back away as she continued to shake her head left to right. "No...no...Wizardmon why? I thought, we we're..." she continued to back away from me.  
  
I held my hand out, "Gatomon, please. Just wait for just a moment, lets just talk about this."  
  
She continued to reply; "no...no..." and then she turned her back and ran out the hut as she crying her eyes out. I shouted to her, "Gatomon!!! Wait!!!" as I ran out the hut to only see Gatomon continuing to run into the forest.  
  
I was about to run after her, when I thought about what I could do if I ever did catch up with her. I would have nothing to explain to her, nothing to try and say and make everything better. I looked to the side and re-entered the hut. I looked around, not really trying to see something, but something to distract me. Having no such luck, I adjusted my thought to another object. I suddenly without warning punched the wall of the hut. "Grr...darn it!"  
  
I had to blow off some steam some how as I thought about it some more. "I shouldn't have told her that. What am I going to do now? Then again, maybe this is something I couldn't avoid. Do I really love Gatomon? I wish I could answer my own questions." Suddenly an unexpected event was taking place. The room began to foggy and white. I didn't understand it, but the room was hardly noticeable now. I looked down at my hands to see my I had changed into my human form. I didn't know what was going on until I heard it.  
  
"The cadet known as Chronos, please kneel before the high council." A voice had proclaimed. I didn't know what just happened, but I followed the voices' instructions. It shouted again, "the cadet's status is keeper, currently on his first mission. His location is dimension universe number thirty-one, the digital world."  
  
I opened my voice, "What's going on here?"  
  
I heard a voice from above call out to me, "Chronos, you were summon here by the high council."  
  
"Why, what has happened? Was it because I had not reported?" I asked  
  
"No Chronos, you were summoned before the council because you are accused of breaking one of the dimensional laws set thousands of years ago. The law stating that a keeper, sage, or master of time did or had attempted to draw into a deeper relationship with they're charges. Chronos you have been accused of this. Do you deny this at any level?" He said to me.  
  
I didn't say anything. Instead a voice from nowhere responded, "The keeper does not deny."  
  
It spoke again, "You are familiar to what the consequence of breaking this law?  
  
I nodded my head. He replied, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"  
  
I replied, "I have nothing to say, but this...I cannot deny the fact that this had occurred. Though I had at some time agreed to this relationship. It had pained me to end it after I had taken it to consideration. Although that still has no reason what so ever that could excuse me. I await your decision."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Slight whispers echoed through the hollow and bright hall. Until they spoke once again, "We have come to a decision. Chronos you have shown great potential for a keeper at your age. You were aware of the punishment and rules and yet you still chose not to abide by them. However, we are aware of compassion and understanding for the most part. You are still young and inexperienced, to us at least. For now, we give you a warning. Something that we rarely give to anyone, but in your case and position...we'll make this one exception. For now, we are concerned in other matters; we do not have time to pass harsh judgment. You will return to the digital world shortly, only a few seconds have passed."  
  
I let out a breath of relief as I bowed humbly before them. I knew that I was given the chance to redeem myself. Few have ever return from the same path I had chosen, if any. As the bright lights all dimmed before me and I was slowly returning back to the digital world mentally, thoughts had entered my mind as now I began to sort everything out.   
  
"So I was spared, if I can say that. I made sure that it wouldn't continue this little obsession, if it were even an obsession. I was given a second chance to do this mission right, without the distractions. That still won't explain why I feel so inadequate and so...empty inside." I thought of this as things had shuffled through my head.   
  
I blinked twice as image of the hut soon reappeared before my eyes. I had returned and just as the council had said, only a few seconds had passed while I was within the time realm. Then suddenly a key detail I had overlook had just entered my mind. I must have not realized it at first because I was too worried on what they were about to do to me. What the council had said, "we are concerned in other matters; we do not have time to pass harsh judgment." What had seemed wrong with this sentence was the fact that voice was speaking on behalf of all the members of the high council. Something is up, and they're guard is down. Their wary and watchful eyes that had kept tabs on all keepers, sages, and masters in other dimensions were slowly diminishing. I can't really say this was good, but it was the break I was waiting for. I could at least relax for a while, as they we're dealing with the larger problem at hand.  
  
I took in a large breath and exhaled. I looked around the hut, observing every detail once more. As my eyes wandered I observed the cot I was resting at. My cloak and hat were off to the side once again. It seemed all too familiar, as if I had already experienced this before. Then I remembered I had experienced this before. "My staff..." I thought as I rushed over and picked up my hat and cloak. Only difference this time was that my time staff was right under them. I let out a sigh of relief as I picked it up in my hand and let it's power flow through my body. I put on my hat and cloak on as I sat down right besides my cot.  
  
Again, an odd sense had entered my mind. It felt like something was trying to remind me that I had forgotten something. The emptiness inside was also churning as it too was forcing me to remember. I looked down to where I was sitting at the cot I was previously resting in. Then it hit me, as I whispered, "Gatomon..." I rushed out of the hut as fast as I could.   
  
"Even though I had set things straight, she was hurt now. I had to make sure she was all right, she could hurt herself in such a weakened condition." I reminded myself.  
  
I peered into the distance at the forest up ahead. Deramon so happened to be walking by as I suddenly stopped him and asked, "Deramon! Have you seen Gatomon recently?"  
  
"Oh Wizardmon you're up. Uh, why yes I have Gatomon." Deramon replied  
  
"You did, well where is she?" I asked him  
  
He put his wing to his chin, "Well let's see, the last time I saw her was a few moments ago. She seemed to be running furiously over in that direction." He pointed to where she had seen her. I thanked Deramon as I quickly began to run towards the forest. I continued to run across the fields trying to see any trace of a white digital cat. The problem was that she had a head start; she could have gone much farther into the forest. If it was not for my time abilities and training, Gatomon would be far much faster then me in speed and agility. I tilted my three-pointed hat to keep the sun from blinding me, as I surveyed the area. It was pointless of me to even try and suspect that I could catch her running around the field.  
  
However, as I moved my eyes across the plain I saw a slight figure within the forest. It couldn't be Gatomon, could it? I had to find out for sure if my eyes were either playing tricks on me or was it really Gatomon. I rushed towards the direction the figure resided. As I got closer the figure became sharper, as I could easily describe it. It was a slightly tall digimon, but was not as tall as me. It seemed to be in a grayish texture as it ran quickly throughout the plains. The nearer I got the more details I spotted; it seemed to have a bulky figure with indications of a rocky formation. I knew for sure it was not Gatomon, but it couldn't hurt to find out what it was.  
  
Actually, I had already identified the being as Gotsumon. A rookie level digimon I had seen earlier in the digimon village. However, something seemed out of place, as his movements were a bit frantic as if something was chasing him. I looked behind him to see nothing at all that could be frightening the poor digimon, so I rushed over to see if he needed help. I called out to him to try and draw his attention, "Hey! Gotsumon!!! Do you need any help or something!?!"  
  
Gotsumon turned his head to see me running towards him. He quickly started to head in my direction as he was waving his hands in the air like a maniac. He started to shout about something, but I couldn't really pick it up. Each time I got closer, I managed to hear a little bit more on what he was screaming about. Finally I heard him completely as we were only a several feet from one another. It sounded like, "I have to warn them! I have to tell them! What I saw! What I saw!" I was just completely perplexed on why this poor Gotsumon would be running about screaming these messages. As I finally reached him I grabbed a hold of his arms. He was just completely out of control as I tried my best to calm him down. He continued to rumble around as he tried to get free. "Hey! What's wrong, come on...what is it? Just calm down, alright?" I said to him.  
  
All he replied in response was, "I have to warn them! I have to tell them! What I saw! What I saw!" He just continued to repeat these messages. It didn't even seem like he was breathing right as I continued to calm him down. It was no use; he was not paying attention to me. With all his constant ravings and his shortage of breath, he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Luckily for him I was there to catch him. "Well, I don't know you're story, but I know I have to get you back to the digimon village. They could take better care of you."  
  
I turned my head to see the village, but the only problem was that it was far from it. I could easily carry him across, but that would take too long even if I did run. Suddenly an idea struck my head as I looked around to see no one in sight. I looked down to see the Gotsumon still out cold. "Good no one's looking." I grabbed a hold of the Gotsumon's hand and closed my eyes. Getting a clear picture of the place, I soon faded away bring Gotsumon with me. I reappeared right as I expect to be. I was only a few feet away from the village as I placed him under my arm. I started to walk towards the town as I shouted, "Help! I need some help over here!"  
  
No sooner did I say this, a couple of the digimon looked through their windows to see me carrying a fallen Gotsumon under my arm. Some rushed over and gave me hand with him. We escorted him back to the hut where I had staid recently. As Floramon tended to Gotsumon's condition, Agumon, Biyomon, Tai, Sora, and Kari arrived. I greeted them as they stepped into the hut.  
  
"Oh you're here," I said to them  
  
Sora replied, "Wizardmon, I thought you were suppose to be resting."  
  
"Oh yeah, well...I just felt so energized that I just got out of bed and started to go for a walk." I said to them.  
  
"So how'd you come across him?" Tai asked me.  
  
I started to explain, "Well when I was walking, I found him screaming through the forest. I tried to calm him down, but he just didn't listen. Eventually he just passed out and I carried him back here."  
  
Kari suddenly asked, "Hey where's Gatomon?"  
  
It caught me off guard, but I couldn't reveal everything right there. I had no choice, but to make up something, "Oh, yeah...well she took off and went into the forest a little while ago. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Uh...can I talk to you Kari, in uh...private."  
  
"Ok..." Kari replied a little confused. I notified Tai, "Oh, don't worry about it Tai. I just want to talk to her for a few moments. It's nothing serious, but I rather not tell anyone."  
  
Tai had a perplex face, "Uh...sure I guess that's ok."  
  
I started to walk towards the exit of the hut as Kari followed. Tai and the others had their suspicious, but they had other things to tend to. The Gotsumon was running and yelling for a reason and the fact that he was yelling, I saw it! And I have to tell them! Encouraged the children's curiosity. I left the hut and swiftly turned as I leaned against the wall. Kari soon stepped out and signaled her to sit besides me. She followed as she sat down.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me about?" Kari asked  
  
I cleared my throat, "Listen Kari, what I said back there about Gatomon, it's not really true."  
  
"What?" Kari said with an innocent voice  
  
"What I mean about Gatomon is, well...a little while back. When Gatomon and I were still in there, we had a slight conversation," I began, "You see, I'm telling you this because I know you know her little secret and this is something I just have to get off my chest. The point is I had to tell her something. I had to tell her that I couldn't be her little boyfriend."  
  
"What? But why..." Kari said as she looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. It's not like I didn't like her, I actually liked her a lot."  
  
Kari was confused, "So, if you did like her then why..."  
  
I stopped her before she could continue with her sentence, "Yes, I did like her, but I didn't know if I loved her. Even if I could love her, I couldn't...she just (sigh). She just took things so fast, that you could say I couldn't quite keep up. I just wish I could tell her that I'm still a friend for her."  
  
Kari was more confused then ever, but she managed to ask just one question. "So where is Gatomon right now? Cause I thought she was with you."  
  
I sighed again as I turned my head, "I don't know. She ran off after I had told her. I can't really blame her for running, but after I realized the magnitude of what I said I tried to find her. That's when I found that screaming Gotsumon. I just decided to help him out."  
  
Suddenly a voice belonging to neither Kari nor me replied, "Well, knowing her. She's still probably in the forest, either taking out her anger on something or sobbing quietly on a rock."  
  
We looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Kari looked around to see that Agumon was talking through the window. "Agumon! Have you been there this whole time?" she asked. He smiled as he left the window and exited through the door. "Well...yeah." "Oh just perfect, another one wants to get involved." I said as I placed my hand at my forehead.  
  
Agumon quickly answered back, "Oh, you mean about you and Gatomon, I already know about that."  
  
"What? You do? How?" I asked him  
  
"Well Gatomon told me a little while back. I think we can help though," Agumon replied  
  
"I don't know. I know she'll eventually have to come back, for you're sake Kari. I think she wants to take on this situation by herself. If I even tried to locate her, me being there wouldn't help." I said  
  
Kari spoke up, "But we can't just leave her there. Wait, I think I know what to do." She suddenly figured out. She grabbed a hold of Agumon's arm and started to run out of the village. I started to run after them as I called out, "Wait! Where are you going!?!"  
  
Kari called back, "Oh don't worry, Wizardmon!!! We'll be back in a little while. Just tell Tai that I decided to take a walk and to not worry cause Agumon is with me."  
  
"Uh ok, just um...be careful then!" I shouted to them. I murmured, "Oh great, I'm beginning to sound like Tai. That can't be good." I started to make my way back to the digimon village.  
  
Kari who was dragging Agumon was approaching the forest. Agumon replied, "Kari! Where are we going and what are we going to do?"  
  
Kari let go of his hand as Agumon softly thanked her. "We're going to find Gatomon and when we do we're going to have a little talk with her about Wizardmon."  
  
"You sure that's a good idea? I mean you heard what Wizardmon said; she has to take this one by herself. Do you think it's a good idea that we butt in?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Oh Wizardmon is just too shy to admit it. He really does like Gatomon just the way she does for him. I think if we just help them out with this little problem they'd easily get back together." Kari explained. Agumon himself thought about it as he asked her, "But still, how are you going to get them back together. Do you know what to say?"  
  
"Uh...not really. I didn't really think about that, but how hard could it be." Kari replied  
  
"Great Kari...just great..." Agumon replied as he continued to follow her.  
  
"Well it shouldn't be to hard. I mean if you're here and I'm here, we can easily influence her." Kari explained, "But first we have to find her, you said she might be the forest?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where she could have gone to. The forest is huge, you do know that right?" Agumon asked her.  
  
Kari started to think about things. Where would Gatomon have gone off to if she just wanted to be alone for now? Then something entered Kari's mind. "I know where she is! Hey Agumon, do you remember where you fought Puppetmon?"  
  
Agumon nodded, "Yeah, I remember, but what does that have to do with anything."  
  
She grabbed a hold of his arm again and started to run, "I'll tell you later, just show me where it is."  
  
"Uh...ok, I guess I can show you." Agumon said as they continued to run through the forest.  
  
After a few moments had past, Agumon had finally located where the battleground had taken place. He said, "Well here it is, so what's so important that you wanted to find this place again?" No sooner did Agumon finish up his sentence he turned to see that Kari was already gone. "Eh? Kari! Where'd you go off two now!?!"  
  
"I'm right here!" She shouted as she wave from a few feet away. "Hurry! Agumon!" Agumon didn't need a second invitation as he ran to where she stood. After he had caught up, Kari disappeared into the trees. Agumon tried his best to try and see where Kari was going, but with all the forest brush and tree branches, it was pretty hard to see a little girl. "Kari! Wait up!" No sooner did he do this, he bumped into a small figure and fell to the ground taking along with whatever he had bumped into with him. The figure replied, "Um...Agumon can you get off me?"  
  
"Oh sorry Kari, I didn't see you there." Agumon said as he got up and help her up as well.  
  
Kari dusted herself off, "That's ok Agumon. But we're here."  
  
"Here? Where? We are in the middle of the forest if you didn't notice that." Agumon replied  
  
Surprisingly Kari pulled back a couple of tree branches and leaves to reveal a hidden cave. "Hey, how'd you find that?"  
  
"Wizardmon showed it to me a little while back when he brought us all here." Kari replied. They started to walk in when they heard a distinct noise echo through the small cave. They could make it out as a small sobbing. Kari spoke up, "Gatomon?"  
  
"Kari? (Sniff) is that you?" a voice asked within the darkness.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari rushed over to see Gatomon sitting on stone. Kari quickly went over and gave her a hug as Gatomon asked, "Kari? What are you doing here? And how'd you find me?"  
  
"Well Wizardmon brought us here when you took on Puppetmon. Agumon help too." Kari said as Agumon stepped in before her. "Hey Gatomon..."  
  
Gatomon tried to clean herself up, "Oh, hey Agumon. But Kari this place is pretty hard to find."  
  
"Well that's why I used my digivice to help me locate exactly where you were." She held it up to her. Agumon replied, "Hey why didn't I think of that in the first place?"  
  
Kari giggled as she placed her hands at her shoulders. As she knelt down she noticed a small item hanging around her neck. "You still have my whistle eh? Listen Gatomon, we've come here to help you."  
  
"Help me? What? I don't need any help." Gatomon answered as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Listen, I know that you have this little thing for Wizardmon." Kari replied. Gatomon was slightly shocked as she looked to Agumon. She sneered at him; she looked like she was about to attack when Agumon held out his hands, "Hold on! I didn't tell her!"  
  
"That's right Gatomon, I found out on my own." Kari replied  
  
She calm down as she sat back down. "Well it doesn't really matter anymore. What I thought I had is no nothing more then just leaves blowing through the wind."  
  
Kari replied, "Aren't you taking this a little dramatic, Gatomon. Listen we have something to tell you that Wizardmon told us a little while ago." She sat down besides her.  
  
"What?" Gatomon replied curious to know what she was going to say.  
  
After they had had their long talks and explanations, Gatomon got up from where she was sitting. "So do you actually think he was just shy or even scared?"  
  
Kari nodded as Agumon too agreed. He replied, "Like I said before on that night, you probably just scared him off. I sure if you just took it slowly, he'd show his feelings to you."  
  
"I don't know," Gatomon replied, as she doubted herself. "Listen you guys, I need a little time to think this through. I'm going to go out and walk around."  
  
Kari requested, "Maybe we should head back to the village. I'm sure that that Gotsumon has recovered and is going to tell us, whatever it's suppose to tell us.  
  
"I guess that's ok," Gatomon agreed as they all started to head out of the cave. As all of them started to exit the cave, Kari who knew it wasn't the best time to talk with Gatomon started to strike up a conversation with Agumon. "So Agumon, are you and Biyomon going on a date any time soon?"  
  
Agumon almost tripped as he turned to look at her. "Wait how'd you know we were..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tai, Sora, Biyomon and I were walking through the forest. I asked Tai, "So what did the Gotsumon say exactly when he recovered?"  
  
"He said he saw some hologram in the forest. He described it as being an old man repeating the word digidestined. Whatever it is, it's for us and the old man is probably Gennai. He's sort of like...uh...well he's kind of apart the help center here."  
  
"Oh," I replied. Then something had rung through my head. "Gennai...Gennai...that name sounds very familiar. Where have I heard it before, maybe Gatomon brought it up when we were talking one time." I wasn't too sure where I had heard the name Gennai, but I didn't pay much attention to it as we continued forward, deeper into the forest.  
  
Sora asked, "Tai, you know where we are going right?"  
  
"Of coarse Sora, I remember every word Gotsumon said." Tai said confidently  
  
Biyomon tugged at Sora's hand, "Don't worry Sora, if anything happens me and Wizardmon are hear to protect you, so don't worry."  
  
"That reminds me, where is Agumon? Actually where is Kari and Gatomon?" Tai replied  
  
I replied, "Don't you remember Tai, I told you that they went to out for a walk and not to worry cause she's got both Agumon and Gatomon guarding her."  
  
Tai was reassured, "Hmm...I guess you're right. But I did want to have Agumon here, I guess if he's protecting Kari, that' s ok."  
  
As we treaded into the forest, we located the device that Gotsumon had described. Sure enough the image of the old man, Gennai, appeared before us. As we approached the device his voice started to come alive. I could tell that the others had probably seen this thing before on account that they weren't nervous or afraid to approach the device.  
  
"It's good to see you kids again. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here again." The hologram said. Tai answered, "Yeah, you see Gennai, back in the real world..."  
  
But the hologram replied, "You've probably forgotten that this is just a recording, so I can't really answer any of your questions." Tai felt a little embarrassed as he shut his mouth as the hologram continued, "Don't worry Tai, these things happen to everyone."  
  
I whispered to Biyomon, "How'd he know that it was Tai who was going to mess up?"  
  
Biyomon just shrugged her shoulders, "I actually don't know, but he's always be able to do stuff like that. Things like answering questions, even though it was just a recording. It's like he can expect things to happen, but we don't seem to mind."  
  
The hologram of Gennai continued, "Well, kids what I have to say is that you're old foe, Apolycamon has come back from the dead and return to wreak havoc upon the digital world."  
  
"What!?! How is that possible, we all defeated him back the last time we came here!" Tai shouted.  
  
The hologram answered, "Calm down Tai, it seems that Apolycamon has not entirely resurrect itself. It managed however to slowly regenerate its powers. He could have continued at that slow pace until he regains all of his power, but he desired much more. To increase his regeneration, he used parts of his own data to create tiny devices, which would bring back the Dark Masters. Since he already had a little data of each Dark Master, he would have to just send them and they would gather the rest of the data where the Dark Master had fallen. That excludes of coarse Piedmon, because he is trapped in the Gate of Destiny. He then would order the Dark Master to start draining the energy of the digital world"  
  
Sora replied, "Well that made some sense."  
  
"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." Gennai had replied, "Apolycamon couldn't create a perfect clone of each Dark Master, because he did not have efficient data to do so. That explains when you did take on one of them, they weren't too bright. Of coarse Apolycamon made sure that this time, they wouldn't lose so easily. He increased they're strength, but at cost was they're intellect. Now, I've sent two other devices like this with similar messages in different places of the digital world. I'm pretty sure that all of you are watching this right now, so I've discovered where Apolycamon is hiding."  
  
An image of a map appeared as Gennai's voice continued, "Here! If you want to stop Apolycamon from reviving himself and save the digital world, I suggest you meet here. We'll I have to feed my fish now, good luck digidestined." And the imaged faded away.  
  
"Hey guys we better hurry," Tai said.  
  
I said to him, "Tai, shouldn't we get the others?"  
  
"Do you know where they might be Wizardmon?" Tai asked.  
  
"I think I'm pretty sure where they are. Follow me!" I replied as I tried to navigate through the trees and bushes. I was guessing that Gatomon could be at that cave. I hope that I could still remember where it was. I began to walk around and some of the settings did seem familiar. We continued through the forest when I heard it. It was a loud roar of some sort, in fact it was two loud roars. I quickly rushed forward as the other called out to me, "Hey! Where are you going!"  
  
I didn't have the time to answer back I just ran. Finally I pulled away some leaves to reveal an unexpected event happening before me. It was Agumon and Gatomon fighting two monstrous beasts. I knew what they were as I identified them as DarkTyrannomon. Most likely digimon controlled in order to take out the digidestined. I noticed that Kari was hiding behind a few trees as Gatomon and Agumon faced two evil digimon.  
  
Gatomon shouted, "Kari! I have to digivolve to take these guys out!"  
  
She held up her digivice, but to her surprise nothing had happened. "What?" Kari questioned as she then realized what had happened. She called out to Gatomon, "Gatomon! I must have dropped my crest somewhere when we were running!"  
  
"Uh...we're toast!" Gatomon replied as she started to back away.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon launched a fireball at them. Of coarse it didn't exactly hurt them too much as they started to come closer. "Come on Gatomon!"  
  
I could tell that Gatomon wasn't in any condition to fight right now. She has gone through a lot and I'm guessing a fight was the least thing she would want. I observed the surroundings, they were on a slight cliff, and she could be an easy target for the DarkTyrannomon.  
  
Suddenly one of them started to reach out for her. She froze not knowing what to do. Agumon was too preoccupied with the other, as he shouted, "GATOMON!!! Get out of the way!"  
  
Enough was enough, I ran out of the trees and attacked, "MAGICAL GAME!!!" the blast of energy that was emitted through my staff hit its hand. With it distracted I rushed in and picked up Gatomon, getting her out of harms way. I then realized a minor detail I forgot to consider, as now my back was turned to DarkTyrannomon. It spun around and hit me at my back with its tail. The force was enough to send me flying. I held on to Gatomon, making sure she would not be harmed.  
  
At that moment Tai and the other showed up to see the predicament I was in. Sora shouted, "WIZARDMON!!!" I looked forward as I was approaching the cliff. I shouted back, "I'LL MEET YOU GUYS THERE!!! GO ON!!!" and we plunged over the cliff and started to fall.  
  
Kari ran towards the edge, "NO! Gatomon!!! Wizardmon!!!"  
  
We fell towards the ground. I looked to see we were about to hit the trees. I needed to protect her, so I spun my body around so that I was at the bottom. I covered Gatomon as best as I could as the tree branches whipped at my body. It was brutal, but I tried to withstand it. I heard branches crack and leaves bend until finally we hit the ground. I had taken on the full force and impact as I landed on the hard ground on my back.  
  
I lay there, completely beaten down. I loosen the grip as Gatomon got out. She had had her eyes closed and when she had finally opened them, she saw me lying on the hard ground. She knelt down and said, "You saved me..."  
  
I managed to say, "I had to protect you with all my power and strength, no matter what the cost may be..." With that said she held on tight to my hand. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I replied weakly, "No...don't cry...I'm going to be alright, don't you worry."  
  
"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I finally know the truth..." She replied as we continued to rest there and looked deep into the others eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kari stood there at the edge of the cliff. She had just witnessed her partner, Gatomon and her beloved friend Wizardmon plummet towards the ground. She called out, "Gatomon!!! Wizardmon!!!" She didn't know what else to do, but hope that they were alive and not badly injured. She was frozen with fear as she just looked over the cliff, staying perfectly still. She didn't know why she was waiting, but she was hoping for some sort of answer. Unfortunately for her, no one had answered back. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "Kari!!!" a voice behind her called to her.  
  
She turned around to see it was actually her older brother Tai calling to her. Tai shouted again, "Kari! Get out of the way. Look out for DarkTyrannomon! They're coming towards you!!!"  
  
Kari was so wrapped up with Wizardmon and Gatomon, she had completely forgotten who had sent them there in the first place. She now had a new thing to fear as the two DarkTyrannomon slowly approached helpless Kari. She shouted, "Tai! Help!!!"  
  
Enough was enough for Tai, as he called to Agumon. "Agumon! Time to digivolve!"  
  
Agumon nodded as Tai's digivice began to glow. "Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
The once small yellow reptile digimon had now grown to become the fierce and powerful Greymon. He stood ready to fight the two DarkTyrannomon. Seeing the unfair odds stacked against Greymon, Sora called out for her digimon. "Ok Biyomon, are you ready!?!"  
  
Biyomon nodded her head as now Sora's digivice reacted to her call. "Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
The pink bird had now elevated herself into a large orange bird with enormous wings. She took flight and floated right besides Greymon. The two DarkTyrannomon did not seem impressed as they were already prepared for battle. Kari seeing that the others distracted the two, she quickly rushed over to where Tai and Sora stood. Sora however, had a worried look on her face as she turned to Tai.  
  
She said, "Tai, maybe we should digivolve them to their Ultimate forms. They couldn't lose."  
  
Tai answered, "We can't, we have to conserve as much energy we can. We won't have the time to rest. They'll need all the strength they can get if they're going to take on Apolycamon again. Their champion forms will just have to do for now."  
  
The two DarkTyrannomon wasted no time as they instantaneously started to charge for them. Greymon went head to head with one of the DarkTyrannomon as he grabbed the other hands and tried their best to overpower him. Birdramon on the other hand kept her distance from the other DarkTyrannomon. While in air, Birdramon let loose her attack. "METEOR WING!" a barrage of fire blast hurled down from Birdramon's dormant wings as it at seemed that it had reined fire from the skies above. The attack made contact with the unsuspecting DarkTyrannomon as he tried it's best to reduce the damage inflicted upon him. On the other hand Greymon continued to spar with the other DarkTyrannomon, as it seemed that he was losing. The DarkTyrannomon continued to push as Greymon was having a hard time to overpower him. When it seemed that he was about to overtaken Greymon opened his mouth. "NOVA BLAST!" a deadly fireball emerged from Greymon's mouth and blasted the DarkTyrannomon. With its guard down and weakened, Greymon lunged for him and pick him up. Lifting it up above, he threw DarkTyrannomon at the other. The other was caught off guard as he saw his companion heading straight for him at great speed. They collided and both dropped to the ground. Seeing their chance, Greymon and Birdramon timed their attacks. "METEOR WING!" "NOVA BLAST!" their attacks were enough as they hit to two fallen ones. They were out for the count. Seeing that the trouble was over, Greymon and Birdramon dedigivolved back into their rookie forms. They quickly rushed over to their partners. "You did great Agumon," Tai said as he complemented his partner's victory. "You too Biyomon" Sora replied as she knelt and hug her partner. After she had done so, she got up and turned to face Tai. She replied, "Tai, shouldn't we go down and rescue Gatomon and Wizardmon?"  
  
Tai thought about it and replied, "No..." "What? But Tai..." Sora protested Tai's decision. "Listen, I want to go and rescue them too. But I know we can't." Tai explained, "If we go down there and try and look for them, we'd waste too much time. We need all the time we can get; each passing moment we waste, Apolycamon grows stronger. Remember what Wizardmon had said before he dropped. He said to go on without him and he'd meet us there."  
  
Kari asked, "But what's going to happen to them Tai?"  
  
Tai reassured his little sister, "Don't worry Kari, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." "I'll have to agree with Tai." Agumon said  
  
Biyomon also nodded, "Tai had got a point on this one, Sora. We have to get there as soon as possible or we'll be too late to join the rest of the others."  
  
Sora was still a little uncomfortable with the thought of leaving them together. She managed to find some relief when she asked, "Kari, sweetie what do you think we should do? Should we go down there and find them. Or should we continue on? I'd feel a lot better if you were the one who decides this choice."  
  
Kari herself was a little shy. All the things that had happened to her were something that had a great impact upon her. And now, at this time, she was given the role of a leader who would choose the parties next call. She didn't know what she should do. She both cared for Gatomon and Wizardmon; no one could ever replace them. Then again, to save this world she would have to take a chance. A gamble that they too will get towards the meeting point on time and ready to join the fight if necessary. She was hoping and chancing Gatomon and Wizardmon would be safe and well when they arrive. She was just too confused to choose what she should do.  
  
Finally she had made her decision. She took a deep breath and answered, "I think we should go on."  
  
Tai knelt down, "Now you're sure Kari?"  
  
She nodded and agreed with Tai. "All right, let's go everyone. Time to teach Apocalymon a thing or two about messing with our friends."  
  
Tai led the way towards the meeting point as the rest followed up behind. They marched towards the east as the sun had beaten down upon the five heroes. However, the sunlight was more of a small comfort then an annoyance. They knew that where they were going, the darkness would soon follow. The evil and danger would soon surround them. And the day they had thought they would only see once in their lifetime; had come again. Apocalymon was near resurrection, but the digidestined and their digimon would die before he would corrupt the digital world with his evil influence. They marched on and in different parts of the digital world; twelve others marched along with them, to meet and unite once again to fight the common foe.   
  
Among the twelve, two of them still had something to take care of first. Directly below Tai and the others laid Gatomon and the fallen Wizardmon. Gatomon had still held on to his hand, never letting go. Eyes still locked with one another and answers now cleared in both minds. "Wizardmon...I know now the truth..." Gatomon had replied  
  
I myself had realized that. I replied with my weakened voice, "I do too, I'm sorry it took me this long to understand it. Please forgive my ignorance..." "Wizardmon..." Gatomon replied as the tears continued to fall from her deep blue eyes. My hand and her paw were still holding as she lowered her head and buried her face on my chest. I worked what little strength I had to place my free hand upon her brow. "Don't let any of this bother you. You deserve to cry here and now, you know what the truth is now. I know what the truth is now."  
  
And I really did, I understood what had happened. I believe it had over taken me when I saw her. I chose to save her. The message, I will protect you with all my power and strength, no matter what the cost may be, had entered my mind as I swooped in and rescued her. The signs were now clear and I understood the truth within me. I was in love with her; I knew that without a doubt in my mind. The consequence of this act was something I knew all too well. I was spared once by the council, I knew that I would not be given another. Hopefully, the council had not witnessed the act I had committed. I had to keep this a secret from their eyes no matter what.   
  
The time we laid there seemed almost impossible to measure. Through it all, the main mission had showed its face within my chaotic mind. The mission could not be ignored nor can it be put to the side. I lifted my hand from Gatomon's brow and reached for my staff. Firmly grasping it within my palm I got up from where I laid. Gatomon had noticed my sudden movements as she lifted her head. My jumpsuit was a little damp from her tears, but I didn't mind. She backed away as I used my staff to support me and I lifted myself from the ground. My body was pretty sore, but I could safely say if I were any other digimon, I wouldn't have the strength to get back up. "Wizardmon...what are you doing?" Gatomon asked me  
  
I explained, "We have to get going. Quickly, we have to catch up with the others. Ugh..." I slightly lost my balance as I soon recovered it. I had to lean more on my staff for more support. Gatomon quickly rushed over to my aid.  
  
"What are you talking about? You should rest now, you're hurt." Gatomon mentioned.  
  
I protested, "We don't have time for that. We have to meet up with the others at the meeting place so we can face Apocalymon and save the digital world." "Listen, I still do not know what you are talking about." Gatomon asked  
  
I realized that she was not with us when we had seen Gennai. Of coarse she wouldn't know what I was talking about. I replied, "Gatomon, a little while back, I met up with a strange and unusual digimon. It was a Gotsumon and it was raving about something. I tried to calm it down, but eventually it fainted and I took it back to the digimon village. After it had recovered, it had told us about a strange device deep in the forest. Being that as it may, me, Tai, Sora, and Biyomon decided to find out what Gotsumon had found."  
  
"Ok, so what does that have to do with anything?" Gatomon asked  
  
"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. You see, an old man named Gennai had told us that Apocalymon had resurrected himself and was stealing power from the digital world. To better aid himself, he sent powerful, but dumber clones of the Dark Masters. Gennai had located the place where Apocalymon was hiding, so have to head there as soon as possible." I explained, "Now lets get a move on!"  
  
I started to move towards the east, using my staff for support. Gatomon quickly rushed over to me, "But Wizardmon you're hurt." Gatomon protested  
  
I continued, "That doesn't matter, my wounds will heal over time. Gatomon, the group needs you there. Kari needs you there I need you there. Listen, Kari will be in danger if we are not there to protect her. Don't worry about me, it's the safety of the digital world I'm more concerned with now."  
  
I had to convince her, "If anyone is going to worry about my health, it will be me. The best thing I want you to do is keep you're mind focused on the mission."  
  
She was a little uneasy for her to accept, especially after she had found the truth. But I could tell that she knew I was serious and she followed my instructions. "Ok Wizardmon, but I'm not going to leave you all alone and defenseless here. We are going to march together and that's MY decision."  
  
I had to admit, I wouldn't fight with her on this one. "All right..." slowly, but carefully we walked towards the east.  
  
As the time had passed by and a few hours rolled on, we began to have a little small talk. She discussed herself and her adventures that she has had. I was more then happy to listen to her. Unfortunately I couldn't tell much about myself. That was ok; she seemed to do most the talking. Once in while however, an enemy came across our path and challenged us to a fight. It was actually quite expected as the closer we got, the harder the enemies became. I myself was pretty hurt, but was fully capable of defending myself. I still had plenty of power to serve up and teach anyone to come across us. Strangely enough, whenever one did, Gatomon would be quick to act and instantaneously defended me. Perhaps she was just trying to protect me, but maybe she was a little over protective. I saw her as she kick flipped away from our recent enemy. It was a Gorillamon, a champion level digimon. Despite their same levels, Gatomon was far more skilled and experience and had no trouble. She landed back on the ground gracefully as Gorillamon recovered back from the kick he had received from Gatomon.   
  
Gorillamon was about to counter as he aimed his gun-hand at Gatomon. He shouted, "ENERGY CANNON!" as his veins bulged out of his arm. The power he was creating within his cannon hand was building and was ready to be let loose upon Gatomon. I raised my staff and was about to attack him when suddenly Gatomon decided upon a perfect finishing move. She stared him down with her deep blue eyes and shouted, "CAT'S EYE HYPNOTISM!" her eyes glowed an eerie light as they also began to glow in Gorillamon's eyes as well. I wasn't exactly too sure how this attack had worked, but for what I've seen so far, it seemed to have a similar effect as my thunder ball. Surprisingly Gorillamon's cannon arm suddenly pointed up. He then fired the extreme blast from his cannon and shot towards the sky. His attack was a complete failure as Gorillamon's eyes regain their normal settings. Dumbfounded to what had happened it looked around to see Gatomon charging right at him. With a quick leap Gatomon shouted, "LIGHTING PAW!" and buried her cat fist right at his stomach. Gorillamon flew backwards from the impact of her attack. It was enough force to propel his back up against a tree. Gatomon meant business, as he lay there completely knocked out. She knelt down as she started to catch her breath.  
  
I walked over to her and placed my hand at her shoulder. I replied, "Gatomon, perhaps you should take it a little easy for a while. I mean it's you who has to conserve your strength for the battle to come. With you fighting all this time, I'm afraid they're going to wear you out." She responded as she got up, "Don't worry about me Wizardmon, I'm more concerned with you." "Aren't you being a little.over protective of me?" I explained "What? Me? I'm not being over protective." Gatomon protested. I of coarse knew otherwise, "Gatomon listen to me. I know we have finally admitted to ourselves that we have something going on between us, but that doesn't make any difference on how we should proceed in battle. We still fight, side by side as we always have." Gatomon replied, "But Wizardmon you're injured." "I'm fully aware of that, but you have to take it easy. You play a much larger part in the final battle then I do. And if you fall before Apocalymon because you spent all your energy guarding me, I would never be able to forgive myself. I may not be at full strength, but I am fully capable of defending myself and MY main concern right now is you." I explained to her. She began to reply, "Wizardmon I'm just trying to." "Protect me right?" I finished her sentence, "I know you are and I appreciate that. But you must conserve your strength at all cost. This maybe a little hard for you, but I want you to focus more about the main mission then on me. Don't worry though, we'll get there together." She eased from the recent tension she had received. Unexpectedly she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around my body and buried her face on my chest. She sighed as the sudden action surprised me. After my shock had worn off, I was quite pleased that she was at least being herself. I placed my hand at her brow and gently ran my fingers through her short trimmed fur. She purred at my touch as I repeated it, I could see she was pleased. After I had realized what was happening I quickly and abruptly stopped. "Well, (Ahem) we better get going. We don't have time to waste here." and I quickly started to walk. Gatomon on the other hand smiled and quickly caught up to me. We walked side by side as she struck up a conversation. As I had been doing, I listened to her as she continued to talk. I felt it was actually a nice moment; she was actually opening up to someone. I had wondered if she had ever done this with anyone. Perhaps she might have with Kari, but then again, from the way they described things, they didn't actually have free time to talk. I felt quite special if I was the one she first opened up to. That might be an encouragement to do so with everyone else, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. As time passed and we had covered a fairly amount of distance we saw a clear lake ahead. As we got closer we began to notice the full detail and beauty of it. The sun, which had settled slightly since noon, shined down upon the lake creating a splendor that we had not seen in a while. The rays from the sun had shined down upon the lake, reflecting off it creating the multiple crystal-like shines that seem to really bring out the life in the area. I believed we had earned a rest, for a few moments at least. We rushed towards the lake as stared at in awe. I replied, "You see Gatomon, this is what we fight for. To protect this.peace." Gatomon took a deep breath and saw the settings, eyes wide opened. I could tell she had understood what I had said. I believe that she would be more determined now then she will ever be. I said as I started to turn, "Alright Gatomon, I believe that's enough site-seeing for now. Let's get going." However something disturbed Gatomon as she suddenly grabbed my hand. I asked, "What?" "Something is coming," she whispered. With that said a huge splash formed in the lake. A being of great size emerged from the once peaceful and carefree lake. As the water droplets washed away from its face it turned to look down upon us. "Seadramon." I replied as I had identified what the type of digimon it was. It was a champion level digimon, obviously a sea animal type. Suddenly Gatomon took off and started to charge directly for it. I yelled, "No! Gatomon!" She only yelled back, "Stand back Wizardmon!" She rushed for him ready and prepared for battle. Seadramon on the other hand had another strategy in mind. It used its massive tail and swung at Gatomon at such swift speed and celerity. Gatomon however caught on and leaped at great distance and dodged the attack. As she landed she continued her charge. Now Gatomon was expecting for Seadramon to continue to attack her with his tail, but surprisingly Seadramon switched strategies. Seadramon pulled its head away and opened its mouth. "ICE BLAST!" a frozen beam of ice emitted from its mouth reigned down upon Gatomon. She was surprised by this attack and quickly acted fast and back flipped to avoid it. Seadramon attacked again ruthlessly, "ICE BLAST," but Gatomon too quick to be caught by his attack. She kicked from her right leg, thrusting herself towards the left and dodged it. From that moment I noticed Gatomon had increased her breathing. She was tired and I knew it, but she was concealing it as best as she could. I knew she wouldn't have the readiness to dodge the next one whether it would come from his tail or his breath. It opened his mouth wide open and launched its attack, "ICE BLAST!" Gatomon saw it coming, as she tried her best to quickly get out of the way. "MAGICAL GAME!" I shouted as surge of magical energy bolted from my staff and hit the Seadramon's attack. It was enough power to shatter the mere digimon attack and continue to drive upward until it hit Seadramon right at the face. Gatomon turned to see that it was I who had invoked the attack. I had recovered enough, so that most of my abilities had returned to me. I made a quick break for it and grabbed Gatomon and took to the skies. While Gatomon in one hand I raised my other in the air and spread my fingers. Slowly, an orange aura appeared at the palm of my hand. Energy was gathered until it had formed a ball at tips of my hand. I quickly threw it right at Seadramon, "THUNDER BALL" a blast made contact and just like all the other times, and Seadramon became a victim of my attack as he was now dazed and confused. I took advantage of the moment as I always had and quickly got out of there. In one hand was my trusty staff and in the other was Gatomon as she opened her eyes to see where she was. She was actually quite surprised to see she was in the air. I said to her, "Hey Gatomon, you all right?" She looked up only to see my gentle dark brown eyes gaze down upon her. She smiled as she responded, "I'm all right now. Thank you Wizardmon." she began to place her cheek at my chest. Slowly rubbing against it as she was soothed by the fact she was rescued by me. I was glad she was safe and for the fact that she wasn't hurt. I replied, "I think I should do the traveling until we get there. That ok with you?" She nodded as we continued to fly towards the orange and yellow horizon. We were close to our destination; you could say I sensed it. The strong western winds blew across my black bangs as it rustled through them messing them about. My ponytail had wafted through the breeze as it had also done with Gatomon's long ears. She asked, "Do you think we may not make it in time?" I replied softly, "No Gatomon. I think we're going to see the others real soon." "But how can you be sure?" She asked me. "I actually don't know. Call it intuition I suppose." I replied. The truth was, I really did not know if everyone is going to make it or not. Then again, I remembered a little message I received from the council a little while ago. I believe it went a little like; things just have a way of working out, just have more faith Chronos. That is a lesson you will learn. Then I began to notice a small noise that was coming from somewhere as the wind continued to blow across our bodies. It was sort of a slightly high-pitched noise that would come and go. I asked, "What is that noise?" Gatomon looked around, as she too was curious to know what was making this noise. Then it came to her as she located the device that was making the sound. It turns out it was the whistle that she had around her neck, the one that Kari had given her. She held it in her paw as she looked at it, "Kari." she whispered, not really want to be heard. I picked up what she had said and calmed her down as I responded, "Don't worry Gatomon, you'll see Kari again. I promise you that." She nodded as she was reassured by my answer and voice. We headed at a decent speed towards the east, as it seemed to grow darker and darker for every passing moment. It was if the digital world itself was warning us of the dark and evil being that was ahead. The winds died down and the refreshing breeze that had once calmed us both no longer appeared. We treaded upon a territory of the digital world that most fear the go upon. I could only hope that everyone had the same or even more bravery to fight through this area of despair and evil. The sun seemed to be slowly covered up by strange and dark clouds. "This can't be a good sign." I thought. Soon I realized to what their presence could mean as I revealed it to Gatomon. "He's near resurrection." Gatomon looked up, "Are you sure Wizardmon? Do you think Apocalymon is close?" "Yes, I know he is. I'm going to go a little bit faster so hang on tight." I increased my flight speed, as the sense of evil grew stronger in my mind. I felt it all around me, and I'm pretty sure that Gatomon could feel the essence as well. She after all was the digimon that bared the crest of light. I had found that little bit of information when Gatomon had told me about all those things when we were walking. It wasn't until a few moments had I started to pay attention to the land settings. The terrain was getting worst and worst by the moment. The trees and plant life seem to be decaying and dieing. The roads itself was cracked and shattered as it twisted and winded down the way. I thought in the back of my mind, "I hope the others didn't have any trouble getting there." After a good amount of time had passed and the settings seemed the darkest I looked down upon the ground to see slight movements. I couldn't quite pick it up, that is until I started to descend towards the ground. Easily the figures that had created the movement came into perspective. I looked down on the ground as they now saw Gatomon and me in the air. "Hey! You guys!" a voice from below called to us. It was Tai who had signaled us and along him were Sora, Kari, Agumon and Biyomon. They had made it and it was a site to be seen as we were reunited. I let go of Gatomon as my feet touched upon the ground. She rushed over to Kari as she gave her a big hug. Agumon replied, "You made it." "I see you have too." I said back. Sora walked over to me, "Wizardmon, you're not hurt, right?" I responded back to her, "My injuries are not that bad. I've managed to recover along the way." "That's good to hear," Tai replied as he and Agumon started to observe the settings. I concluded that Agumon and Tai both could sense the Apocalymon's return. I asked, "You feel that as well don't you." They nodded, "Have been able to find anyone else?" Agumon shook his head, "We haven't been able to even see anyone but you." The moment that Agumon had said that, the sky dimmed more as a low thunder began to echo through the fields. Dark clouds that only covered the sky now were growing at an alarming rate. From those clouds a strange and eerie lighting stuck at the digital plain. "He's near complete." I informed everyone. "Quick! We have to stop him!" Tai shouted Agumon began to run besides him. We followed his lead as we started to run down the winding road. Then as we approached a hill we started to ascend giving us a larger view of the area. We grew higher as an object now appeared behind the steep hill. We continued to climb up until we saw it. The clouds had circled around the being before us as red lighting tore across the sky in all the directions. Dark winds howled across the field as we stood there and witness what was happening. A voice shouted from all the noise in the distance. "Tai!!!" we adjusted our view to see a group of beings, humans and digimon standing before the object as we had. Tai shouted, "Matt!!!" Suddenly another voice sprang up on another side of plain. "Tai!!! Matt!!!" he shouted as a group was behind him. Tai and Matt both shouted, "Izzy!!!" The group had all assembled as I had predicted. The question now was, are they too late. I drew my staff and placed it before me. Holding it with two hands I replied, "Now! Let the battle.begin!" A dark and ominous voice resonated throughout the field as Apocalymon shouted. The mere anger he had expressed created a deep crater within the field with him in the center. He had sunk, but so did a fair about of the field sunk with him. The sudden movement of the land almost caused us to loose balance, but we quickly recovered it. I had never seen anything like this creature before. The best way I could describe it was to be an extremely large dark-bluish sphere with multiple dirty yellow spikes protruding outward. However it was buried within the ground not really moving. I questioned if it had fully recovered. The others new better then me as they had realized he was not complete. He was quite vulnerable, as the others had explained it to me. Then with it's chilling voice he shouted, "Guardians! Awaken to defend you're master!" Out of the dead ground and soil emerged four tiny metal devices. I knew what they were, and most likely everyone else did as well. They began to spin rapidly as packets of data began to reform all around it. He was summoning fallen digimon to guard him. But as he was doing this, different spikes began to reform and change shape. From one spike it appeared to be the head of one digimon. "RIVER OF POWER!" it shouted as a blast of water emerged from Apocalymon and tried to hit Izzy's group. Luckily for them Apocalymon position was too off for him to hit them. That didn't mean he wouldn't give up. Another spike began to reform as he shouted, "PUPPET PUMMEL!" a blast of fire ran through the ground. I traced its path to see what he was aiming for. I figured out what the target had been as I shouted, "Kari!!! Get out of the way!!!" She saw the blast of power come towards her. She was too frighten to move, but after the feeling passed and told her to run she tired her best to dodge it. Fortunately for her she was not hit, but instead cause her to trip and fall into the crater. Tai shouted, "No! Kari!!!" But it was Gatomon who dove in and attempted to rescue her. I noticed that the four beings were almost ready to be recreated once again. We had to act fast, but with Kari there, fear had struck all the digimon and digidestined. They couldn't attack for Kari might get in the way. Gatomon continued to slide down as Kari had finally stopped tumbling. Gatomon quickly stood in front of her and the vicious Apocalymon. I had analyzed that it took a couple of moments for Apocalymon to charge up for another attack. Gatomon and Kari had to get out of there now, before he could muster the strength to attack once again. Gatomon turned and grabbed a hold of her, "Let's go Kari!" she stumbled at first, but soon got the hang of it as they began to run for her lives. I saw their progress and also estimated the time it was until Apocalymon had the power to attack. "They're not going to make it." I thought in my head. I started to quickly run towards them. As their backs were still turned to the being Apocalymon started to create another form from one its spikes. It was almost set as they were about to reach the edge of the crater. It shouted, "GRISLY WING!" a horde of dark bats emerged from Apocalymon and headed straight for Kari and Gatomon. Still running, they turned to see the blast coming straight at them. Kari suddenly tripped upon the ground and fell to the floor. Seeing the situation Gatomon turned and positioned her body as she was prepared to protect Kari from the devastating attack. Kari screamed as Agumon shouted, "Gatomon! NO!!!" She was prepared when suddenly a being leaped from behind and stood in front of them. I shouted, "I won't allow you to hurt them!!!" I forgot all about my time abilities and I just wanted to protect them. With my arms spread wide open, the blast of the grisly wing hit me directly on my body. The attack tore through my digital clothing as I felt the pure darkness and evil rip across by batter body. It felt like multiple daggers had stab right through my chest and continued to cut across the rest of me. Gatomon and Kari watched in horror and pain as I continued to shield them. Finally as the attack ended I fell to the floor damaged and hurt greatly. My palm loosened and opened as I let go of my staff and just stared above. "NO!" Tai shouted as he turned to Agumon. They knew what to do, and so did everyone else. They faced their digimon and held their digivices high as the power emerged from them. All except one, Kari and Gatomon knelt down before me. Tears in their eyes as Gatomon held my hand. With a backed up voice she managed to say, "no.this can't be happening again.no.it just can't be." she paused for a while and then continued. "NO! You promised me!" tears were now coming from her eyes as they dripped down and upon my beaten up body. My breathing was becoming very slow now as I tried to focus my eyes upon her. As this was happening the others started to engage the enemies. But Kari and Gatomon sat there besides me. I spoke with my weak voice, "I'm sorry Gatomon.but.that was one.promise I could not.keep." She shook her head as she was having trouble of accepting this. She buried her head upon my chest as the tears rubbed across me. I spoke again, "Don't be sad Gatomon.we both wouldn't want that for you." She understood who the other being was as I continued, "You're friend Wizardmon and I.will always be with you." Kari placed her arms at Gatomon's shoulders as she seeks to ease Gatomon and also to calm her down as well. I continued with what little strength I had, "Please.don't mourn for us.grieve.and then move on.remember.both of us will continue to watch over you. (Cough) for we.shall keep the darkness away from the light you give off." She lifted her head and let go of my hand. Tears dropping from her eyes she reached around her neck and held the whistle in her paw. She then wrapped it around my neck. My breathing was now very slow as I used my hand and placed it on the whistle. Using the strength I had I gripped it hard in my fist as my disguise began to flash and deteriorate. I was low on strength and my image was breaking up. I couldn't let them find out about this as I wrapped my fingers around my staff and managed to teleport away leaving the illusion of broken packets of data behind. I now lay there off in the distance covered by dead trees. I was completely exhausted and had little strength to do something. My image finally broke away and I resumed my human form. I lifted my hand and with the last of my strength cast my technique. Within moments a blue tare ripped across the digital plain. Lighting struck from the tare as thunder echoed through. The portal was opening and soon it pulled me in and I fell unconscious within the gateway.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as bright white light shined down upon me. I got up to see where I was and then suddenly knew where. A voice called, "Do not be alarmed keeper, you're safe now." "Huh? What happened?" I looked around I was within the high council's chambers. "You are within the safety walls of the time realm. When we had found you, you were badly beaten and were almost lifeless. We managed to recover you and here you sit. But remember keeper, we may have the powers of time, but there is a fine line between using it to judge life and death." the voice replied. I got up as I face before the council. "Wait, what happened to everyone?" The council responded, "See for yourself keeper." The floor began to move as it looked like it was turning into liquid. Finally a hole had appeared upon the floor and images began to emerge. They were pictures of everyone and battling Apocalymon and his minions. I saw images of Wargreymon bringing down the final blow to him." I smiled, as I was quite proud of what they did. The council replied, "You did a fine job, keeper. For one as young as you, you're first mission was a big success. You have improved much from this experience, but there is still much you have to learn. For now however, you deserve a good rest. Recharge your abilities and rest you're soul. You're next mission will be in three months." I bowed humbly before them and turned towards the double doors. I exited to the corridor of whispers as I held my head high. I stepped through the next set of doors as I saw again the familiar settings of the time realm. "So you came back after all. Guess you're not a complete failure," a voice said. I turned, "Oh ha ha, very funny Prisca." She walked towards me as we started to head towards the sleeping quarters. "Just kidding Chronos, so how was it? You enjoy your little mission?" I replied, "It had its high and low points. But what am I going to do now? I've got three months until I get handed another assignment. Right now, I really don't feel like training." Prisca placed her hand to her chin, "Hmmm.well I heard writing could pass the time. Why don't you try it?" "Me? A writer? I don't know. I mean what am I going to write about?" I asked her. Suddenly I felt something press against my chest. I looked to see what it was as I held it in my hand. Prisca curiously asked, "Eh? What's that?" "Oh nothing." I replied as the let the whistle dangle from my neck. "You know I think I've just gotten a good idea on what to write about." Prisca replied, "You know what you should do. You should hang around earth around 21st century. You could have you work posted somewhere so everyone could see and read it." "I don't know.I mean who's going to post a guy like me?"  
  
END  
  
-This is part one of my life; if you want to know what I wrote about, check it out on the Digiartists Domain. For the people who caught on to some strange stuff that wasn't answered here. I could say this is a little foreshadowing for you on what's going to happen. Peace till then. 


End file.
